Amélia Dumbledore
by Natacha Nicole
Summary: Rogue se retrouve avec la responsabilité de la petite-fille de Albus. Elle est la descendante de la fille qu'a eu Dumbledore avec Grindelwarld et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avec un pouvoir qui en effrayerait plus d'un, la jeune fille réapprend à vivre aux côtés du ténébreux professeur de potions.
1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore faisait les 100 pas dans son bureau en attendant que son Maître des Potions daigne se présenter à son rendez-vous. Nous étions le soir du premier jour des vacances de Noël 1995 et il avait enfin réussi à mettre la main sur la jeune fille qu'il cherchait depuis des lustres. De légers coups à la porte le sort de ses réflexions et il lève la tête en disant à la personne d'entrer.

\- Vous m'avez demandé, Albus, demande le directeur de la maison Serpentard.

\- En effet, répondit le vieil homme. J'ai besoin que vous examiniez cette jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi ne pas demander à Pomfresh? Demande le professeur Rogue, surpris.

\- Écoutez, Severus. Ce que je vais vous dire, je ne l'ai jamais confié à qui que se soit. Vous êtes la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, en ce monde pour garder un secret. Vous savez, comme pas mal tout le monde, que je n'ai pas voulu m'impliquer dans la guerre contre Gellert Grindelwald avant 1945, n'est-ce pas?

\- En effet, dit simplement Severus en regardant Albus en fronçant des sourcils, ne sachant pas où l'homme voulait en venir.

\- Si j'ai refusé si longtemps de m'opposer à lui, c'est qu'à l'époque, je portais notre enfant.

Severus garde le silence en attendant la suite. Il se doutait bien que son employeur avait eu une relation particulière avec Grindelwald, mais il ne savait pas que c'était à ce point.

\- Gellert n'a jamais sue, à ma connaissance, qu'il avait une fille, quelque part. Dès que je l'ai mise au monde, j'ai lancé un oubliette sur la Médicomage et j'ai envoyé l'enfant dans une famille de Sang-Pur qui aurait les moyens de la protéger. Malheureusement, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Ma fille, la voix de Dumbledore se brise. Ma fille a fini par se faire découvrir et Jedusor en a profité. La descendante de Gellert Grindelwald et Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait être que puissante. Et elle l'était. Elle l'était à un point… Quand il l'a trouvé, il l'a mise sous Imperium, mais elle en était immunisée, alors il ne s'est pas embêté à la courtiser. Il l'a séquestrée et l'a violé jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte.

Severus écoutait attentivement l'histoire de Albus et sa descendante, tout en gardant un œil sur la jeune fille. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle, elle était bien trop jeune pour être née en 1945. Elle n'avait pas plus de 17 ans. De longs cheveux roux flamboyants, un nez fin, des pommettes hautes, des lèvres fines en forme de cœur, des petites lunettes posées sur la table à côté du divan où elle semblait dormir.

\- Quand elle a finit par être enceinte de Tom, il l'a fait suivre par un Médicomage de son cercle intérieur. Un ancien collègue de Poudlard, qui a terminé ses ASPIC en même temps que lui. Quand Arianna a accouché, elle est morte en mettant sa fille au monde, le 21 décembre 1979. Ma fille avait 33 ans quand ce monstre l'a mise enceinte et 34 quand elle a accouché.

Dumbledore garde le silence quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

\- Quand j'ai su, par ce Médicomage, ce qui s'était passé, j'ai alors cherché ma petite-fille partout, dès que j'avais un moment de libre. Ça m'a pris 16 ans, Severus, mais je l'ai enfin retrouvée.

Il se tourne alors vers la jeune fille endormit près d'eux.

\- Severus, voici Gabrielle Marchand, de son vrai nom, Amélia Dumbledore-Jedusor.

Comme si la jeune femme avait entendu son nom, elle ouvre doucement les yeux en cherchant quelque chose autour d'elle. Albus s'approche doucement d'elle et pose les lunettes de la jeune femme sur son nez. Severus remarque alors les iris bleu électrique de la jeune femme. Elle a exactement les même yeux que son grand-père.

\- Amélia, mon enfant, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter, dit Albus d'une voix douce.

\- Bien, grand-père, dit doucement l'adolescente.

Severus trouve que sa voix pouvait rivaliser avec une caresse. La rouquine se lève doucement et suit le vieil homme. Rendue à Severus, elle le regarde un moment avant de baisser timidement les yeux. Quand elle l'a regardé, elle ne l'a jamais regardé dans les yeux. Comme si elle faisait tout pour les éviter. Se focalisant sur ses sourcils, son nez, son front. Pour une personne inexpérimentée, cela aurait pu passer pour de la timidité, mais Severus est certain qu'il y a autre chose.

\- Amélia, voici Severus Rogue, dit doucement le directeur. Je sais que tu en as entendu parler. Il est l'enseignant de potions à Poudlard et directeur de la maison Serpentard. Severus, voici Amélia Dumbledore. Elle a grandit chez un couple de Cracmols qui se sont réfugié dans le monde Moldu Français. Elle est autodidacte et a apprise la magie dans les livres que le couple Marchand lui achetait. Elle affectionne particulièrement les potions, l'arithmancie et les runes. Amélia est extrêmement douée, dit Dumbledore avec fierté.

L'adolescente rougit légèrement sous ce compliment, mais n'ajoute rien. Albus continue alors.

\- Severus, je dois me rendre au QG de l'Ordre pendant toutes les vacances de Noël, mais je ne peux laisser Amélia seule. J'aurais aimé que vous vous occupiez d'elle pendant mon absence. Elle est une jeune fille très discrète qui ne vous causera aucun problème.

\- Albus, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Severus en fronçant des sourcils. Je ne suis pas la meilleure compagnie qui soit.

\- Sottise, mon garçon, dit alors Albus avec un sourire et de l'espièglerie dans les yeux. Je suis certain que vous vous entendrez très bien. S'il vous plait, Severus. Vous me rendriez un énorme service.

\- Soit, capitule le Maître des Potions. Comment s'organise t-on?

Amélia ne dit pas un mot pendant que son grand-père propose à son enseignant de potions de s'installer dans ses cartiers dans la tour directoriale.

\- Albus, j'ai des potions à faire, des copies à corriger et des élèves de Serpentard à surveiller. Je ne peux pas déménager dans votre tour pendant 3 semaines, explique Severus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez avec son pouce et son index de la main droite.

\- Alors je ferai aménager une chambre pour Amélia dans vos cartiers, Severus. Elle est discrète et silencieuse, elle ne vous dérangera pas.

\- Soit, vous connaissez le chemin, Albus.

Sur ce, Severus tourne les talons en maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Ne le prend pas personnel, mon enfant, dit Albus en se tournant vers l'adolescente, il est comme ça avec tout le monde.

\- Si tout le monde est avec lui comme vous l'êtes, je peux très bien le comprendre, dit doucement la rouquine en regardant les sourcils de son grand-père.

Elle voit celui de gauche se hausser légèrement et finalement, le vieille homme la guide vers la cheminée. Elle entre dans l'âtre avec lui et ils vont dans le salon du Maître des Potions pendant que la jeune fille tient fermement le petit sac de perles dans lequel elle a tout ce qu'elle possède.

Severus guide son employeur et sa nouvelle charge vers la chambre d'ami qui n'a jamais servi jusqu'à maintenant.

La jeune fille regarde autour d'elle avec curiosité. Il y a un tableau de Salazar Serpentard au dessus de la cheminée ou ronronne un bon feu, une bibliothèque en bois clair, dans le coin opposé à la porte, avec un fauteuil qui semble confortable. Le lit est assez grand, de couleur vert émeraude du même bois que la bibliothèque. Une commode du même genre est installée sur le mur en face de la bibliothèque et deux tables de chevet entour le lit.

\- Installes toi, mon petit, pendant que je discute avec Severus.

Elle hoche doucement de la tête quand il ferme la porte derrière lui. Elle resserre un peu plus le petit sac de perles dans ses doigts en s'assoyant doucement sur l'édredon du lit.

\- Je n'avais jamais vue qui que se soit, à par Severus, entrer dans cette pièce, dit le tableau au dessus de la cheminée.

\- Ce n'était pas son idée, dit Amélia, le regard désolé.

\- Et c'était l'idée de qui? Demande Salazar.

\- Vous ne vous en doutez pas légèrement? Demande t-elle en levant un sourcil.

\- Je vois… dit pensivement le fondateur. Et pourquoi notre cher directeur actuel aurait convaincu ce pauvre Severus de vous accepter dans son espace vital?

Pesant le pour et le contre, Amélia décide de faire ce qu'elle n'a jamais fait avant. Elle raconte sa vie et ses origines à Salazar Serpentard, mais en Fourchelang. Comme elle est sa dernière descendante, elle parle la langue des serpents de naissance. Au début, Salazar hausse un sourcil surpris quand il entend les légers sifflement venant de l'adolescente, mais plus elle avance dans son histoire, plus il comprend ce qu'elle vit.

\- Bref, dit Amélia, il n'en a rien à faire de moi. Il ne m'a chercher seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que mon géniteur ne mettre la main sur moi, se désole la jeune fille en anglais, cette fois. Les Marchand étaient terrifiés en ma présence, et maintenant, je suis sous la responsabilité d'un grand-père que je n'ai jamais connu et qui refourgue ma responsabilité à une personne qui n'a rien à voir avec la situation. Je ne connais pas ce professeur Rogue, mais je n'aurais sûrement pas la patience qu'il a envers grand-père. Si vous aviez entendu la façon dont il lui a parlé! Je crois qu'à sa place, je lui aurais lancé une lettre de démission à la figure.

Severus, de l'autre côté de la porte, entend absolument tout. Albus était parti sans même dire au revoir à sa petite fille en lui disant qu'elle comprendrait. En fait, ce n'est pas qu'elle comprend, c'est plutôt qu'elle s'y attend. Il frappe légèrement à la porte et entre.

\- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, Miss Dumbledore?

\- Non, merci professeur. Je n'ai besoin de rien.

\- Si vous changez d'avis, je serai dans mon laboratoire, 2e porte à votre gauche. Frappez et attendez que je vous ouvre.

\- Merci, monsieur.

Sur ce, il referme la porte sans bruit et écoute un peu ce qui se passe. Comme elle ne dit rien et Salazar non plus, il se dirige vers son labo personnel.

Finalement, après 2 heures à tenté de faire les potions de l'infirmerie, il éteint le feu sous le chaudron. Il n'arrive pas à se concentrer. Il ne fait que penser à cette Amélia. Si c'est la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il est normal qu'elle parle Fourchelang, mais pourquoi refuse t-elle systématiquement de regarder les gens dans les yeux quand elle leur parle. Il se passe une main sur le visage et décide d'éclaircir ce mystère avant de faire exploser quoi que ce soit.

Amélia entend une nouvelle fois frapper à la porte. Elle dit à l'enseignant qu'il peut entrer. Severus la voit, assise dans le lit, relevée sur les oreillers avec un livre de potions à la main.

\- Miss Dumbledore, il faut que je vous demande quelque chose.

\- Je vous écoute, dit simplement la jeune fille en reposant le livre sur la couverture.

\- J'aimerais que vous me regardiez dans les yeux, quand je m'adresse à vous, mademoiselle.

Il la voit détourner le regard quand il essaye de le capter.

\- Je ne peux pas, monsieur, dit piteusement l'adolescente.

\- Et pourquoi ça?

\- Vous connaissez le principe de la Legilimancie?

\- Oui, dit-il en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Et bien, c'est ce que je fais, professeur. Je… je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter, ou le contrôler. J'ai vraiment essayé. Mais je n'y suis jamais arrivée. Si je regarde une personne dans les yeux, c'est comme si j'étais aspirée dans son esprit et à chaque fois, j'ai peur de… j'ai peur de ne pas être capable d'en sortir.

Severus voit alors des larmes sur les joues de la rouquine. Elle les sèche du revers de la main en s'excusant de son émotivité.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal… Amélia, dit doucement le Maître des Potions en s'assoyant sur la chaise qu'il vient de faire apparaître à côté du lit de la jeune femme. Je peux m'imaginez ce que vous vivez. Mais j'ignorais que ce genre de chose était possible. Si vous acceptez, j'aimerais vous aider à trouver un moyen de bloquer votre esprit dans votre tête quand vous rencontrer le regard de quelqu'un.

Le visage de Amélia se tourne vers lui avec incrédulité. Même si elle ne le regarde pas dans les yeux et se concentre sur son nez, il y voit un soulagement qu'il ne pensait pas provoquer par cette proposition.

\- J'aimerais que vous me regardiez dans les yeux un moment, dit Severus d'une voix douce. Je pourrai juger de la puissance de votre don et chercher le moyen le plus efficace de vous aider.

\- Je… La jeune fille entortille ses doigts de nervosité. Si je le fais et que j'entre dans votre esprit… Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, monsieur.

\- Vous ne m'en ferez pas. Allez-y.

Timidement, le regard de Amélia remonte doucement vers le haut du visage du Maître des Potions. Quand les yeux océans s'accrochent au regard d'ébène, Amélia se sent aspirée par ce regard. Elle entre tout entière dans l'esprit du Maître des Potions. Mais c'est la première fois qu'elle ne s'y sent pas au piège. Comme si elle était convaincue qu'il y avait une porte de sortie quelque part. Elle se matérialise dans l'esprit de l'enseignant et essaye de ne regarder nulle part en restant, sans bouger, où elle se trouve.

Pour Severus, l'expérience est vraiment étrange. Il a toujours su protéger son esprit de l'invasion, mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Ce n'est pas l'intrusion subtil de Albus ou celle, violente, du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a l'impression que la présence est partout à la fois, dans sa tête. Mais c'est relativement agréable. C'est comme entrer dans un bain chaud et réconfortant. La présence dans son esprit est partout, mais ne cherche rien. Elle est simplement là. Il se matérialise alors dans sa propre tête et voit la silhouette frêle de Amélia. Elle est debout à regarder ses doigts.

\- Miss Dumbledore, comment vous sentez-vous?

\- Comme un intrus, professeur, dit-elle en levant son regard de ses doigts pour le regarder.

\- Vous ne l'êtes pas, affirme l'homme en face d'elle. C'était mon idée. Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer comment je gère mes barrières mentales. On commencera à partir de là pour vous aidez à garder votre esprit dans votre tête.

\- Professeur?

\- Oui?

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça? Demande l'adolescente, confuse.

\- Parce que j'en ai envie, dit simplement l'homme en la guidant dans son esprit.

Après presque 3 heures dans la tête de Severus, ils en sortent enfin. Amélia est une Occlumen naturelle, mais ne pensais pas que cette discipline pouvait l'aider à garder son esprit dans sa propre tête. En même temps, c'est logique, si a empêche les autres d'entrer, ça doit aussi nous empêcher de sortir.

Il est presque minuit quand Amélia arrive enfin à regarder Severus dans les yeux en n'entrant pas du tout dans sa tête. Elle est épuisée et a horriblement faim. Mais elle ne veut pas déranger l'homme qui l'accueille. À sa surprise, Severus revient d'une pièce en ramenant une assiette pleine de sandwichs au poulet et à la mayonnaise.

\- Comme j'avais l'estomac dans les talons, j'ai pensé que c'était aussi votre cas, dit Severus en posant l'assiette entre eux, sur la table basse.

\- Merci, professeur, dit la jeune femme en prenant une serviette en papier pour mettre un demi sandwich dessus.

\- Appelez moi Severus, Miss Dumbledore, je ne suis pas votre enseignant, ici.

\- Si vous m'appelez Amélia, alors, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

C'est la première fois en presque 6 heures qu'il la voit sourire.

Comme il n'est pas sortie de la journée et il a besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, Severus propose à la jeune fille d'aller se promener dans le parc un moment avant d'aller dormir. Elle accepte immédiatement et va chercher son manteau dans la chambre qu'on lui a assignée.

Une fois dans les couloirs, les deux sorciers entendent une voix aigue particulièrement désagréable.

\- Jeune fille, que faites vous dans les couloirs à cette heure? Le couvre-feu est passé depuis plus de deux heures. Ce sera une retenue et 20 points en moins pour votre maison, dit une femme tout habillé de rose avec un sourire de crapaud.

\- Dolores! Cette jeune fille est avec moi! Dit le Maître des Potions d'un regard noir. Elle n'est pas étudiante ici. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un enseignant à tout à fait le droit de recevoir de la famille dans ce château pendant les vacances de fin d'année.

\- Oh! Toutes mes excuses, Severus. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez de la famille.

\- Comme tout le monde, Dolores. Nous allions prendre l'air dans le parc avant de dormir, voulez-vous nous accompagner? Propose l'enseignant, en souhaitant de toutes les fibres de son corps que cette immondice refuse.

\- Avec plaisir, mon cher, dit Dolores Ombrage avec un sourire qui sonne faux.

À la surprise d'Amélia, le professeur de potions lui propose son bras et elle y glisse timidement sa main. Elle n'ouvre pas la bouche avant que le Maître des Potions ne commence à lui poser des questions sur sa matière de prédilection. Elle se sent tout à coup beaucoup plus à l'aise à discuter de sujets qui la passionne au point d'en oublier la présence de l'enseignante de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Elle explique avec enthousiasme que ce qu'elle aime le plus, est d'agencer des runes avec certains sortilèges ou métamorphoses ou encore pendant la confection de certaines potions.

\- Des runes et des potions? Demande Severus en levant un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr, renchérit l'adolescente. Imaginez un moment que vous faites du Polynectar, un mois de travail pour seulement une heure d'efficacité, il y a de quoi décourager ou frustrer n'importe qui.

Severus ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle.

\- Imaginez deux secondes que vous réussissiez à incorporer des runes de temps à votre potion. Si vous pouviez choisir combien de temps elle fait effet. Si vous en aviez besoin pendant 6 heures et qu'une seule dose suffit parce que vous aviez incorporé des runes pendant la confection. Ça ne serait pas pratique?

Dolores, quant à elle, est de plus en plus frustrée de se faire ignorer par ces deux cinglés des potions.

\- Elle est visiblement de votre famille, Severus. Je vois que vous lui avez transmis votre passion pour les chaudrons.

\- Il semblerait, Dolores, répond simplement le directeur de Serpentard. Tu es prête, Amélia? Il est plus que l'heure d'aller au lit.

\- Bien sûr! Bonne nuit, professeur Ombrage.

\- Bonne nuit, mon petit, minaude la déléguée du Ministère.

Elle suit docilement Severus vers les cachots. Quand elle sent sa main prendre la sienne, elle le regarde, confuse.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça? Personne ne l'a jamais fait, avant.

\- Dolores croit que nous sommes de la même famille, Amélia. Il faut partager un minimum de familiarité.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en baissant la tête. Je…

\- Tu, l'encourage Severus.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'habitude.

\- Tu crois que tu pourras t'y habituer? Demande le Maître des Potions avec indulgence.

\- En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'y habituer, dit doucement la jeune fille en entrant dans les appartements de l'enseignant. Quand grand-père reviendra, tout recommencera comme avant.

\- Explique moi le comme avant, dit lentement Severus en l'invitant à s'assoir en face de lui au salon.

\- Je devrai me cacher et faire comme si je n'existais pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Et pourquoi ça?

\- Je… je suis la progéniture du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de la fille de Dumbledore et Grindelwald, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis qu'une arme. Je n'ai jamais eu de vraie valeur. Mon pouvoir fait en sorte que j'ai de la valeur pour le côté de la lumière et des ténèbres. Mais si j'étais née Cracmole, par exemple, grand-père n'aurait jamais pris la peine de me chercher.

Sidéré, Severus s'avance doucement vers elle, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

\- Amélia, écoutes moi.

La jeune fille lève doucement la tête pour regarder le front du Maître des Potions.

\- Regardes moi dans les yeux, s'il te plait.

\- Mais…

\- N'ais pas peur, fais le.

Elle acquiesce doucement et encre ses yeux bleus dans les billes d'onyx de Severus.

\- Tant que tu es sous mon toit, tu n'es ni la fille de tes parents, ni une arme, ni la petite-fille de mon employeur. Ici, tu es Amélia, juste Amélia.

\- Je ne veux pas m'y habituer… tout redeviendra comme avant quand je quitterai vos cartiers, Severus, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Ça m'a prise tellement de temps avant de m'habituer à la vie que j'ai toujours eu. Ne me donnez pas de faux espoirs, s'il vous plait…

Sans un mot, Severus quitte son fauteuil pour s'assoir à côté d'elle et il la prend fermement dans ses bras.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Amélia ouvre doucement les yeux, après une nuit de sommeil, elle remarque qu'elle est dans la chambre d'ami du directeur de Serpentard. Elle fronce légèrement des sourcils. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle a est de s'être endormi, pour la première fois depuis que sa mémoire peut se rappeler de quelque chose, dans les bras rassurants de quelqu'un.

\- Maître Serpentard, demande doucement la jeune fille en s'assoyant dans son lit.

\- Oui, mon enfant?

\- Comment suis-je arrivée ici?

\- Severus t'as porté dans ton lit et à demandé à son elfe de maison de te mettre en pyjama. Comme elle n'a pas trouvé le tien, Severus lui en a donné l'un des siens qu'elle a ensuite mise à ta taille.

\- C'est très gentil de sa part, dit la rouquine en regardant le vieux chandail de Abbey Road qu'elle portait avec des jogging gris foncé. Tout ce que je possède est dans ce sac, rajoute Amélia en sortant son petit sa de perles de sous son oreiller.

\- Comme tu vois, tu n'es pas en danger ici, mon enfant. Tu peux te permettre de t'installer comme tu en a envie.

Un léger coup à la porte les rend alors silencieux. Amélia dit qu'il peut entrer alors Severus s'avance dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Amélia, dit doucement le Maître des Potions.

\- Bonjour, monsieur, dit-elle en évitant son regard.

\- Amélia, soupir l'homme, je pensais que c'était clair. Appelles moi Severus, s'il te plait.

\- D'accord, dit simplement Amélia avec un léger sourire.

\- Si tu l'acceptes, j'aimerais allé prendre le petit déjeuner avec toi dans la Grande Salle. Crois-tu pouvoir être prête dans une demi heure?

\- Je ne crois pas que grand-père apprécierait que tout le monde sache que je suis là.

\- Il m'a transmise ta responsabilité, il devra faire avec mes choix, dit-il en haussant les épaules. La salle de bain est la porte au fond du couloir à ta droite en sortant de ta chambre. Et…

\- Oui?

\- Winky, mon elfe de maison, voulait savoir si… il est visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Si, l'encourage l'adolescente.

\- Si elle pouvait t'aider à te coiffer, finit par soupirer Severus. Je crois qu'elle est tombé amoureuse de ta chevelure en te changeant cette nuit.

\- Si ça peut lui faire plaisir, dit doucement Amélia avec un sourire plus franc.

Sur ce, Severus se lève de sa chaise et sort de la chambre en refermant la porte.

Amélia se trouve des vêtements pour la journée, va prendre une douche et s'habille avant de sortir. Elle plie minutieusement les vêtements de son hôte avant de les déposer sur le lit. L'adolescente sursaute légèrement quand elle entend un léger « pop » à sa droite.

\- Miss Amélia a accepté que Winky s'occupe de ses cheveux? Demande l'elfe de maison à ses côtés.

\- Oui Winky, j'aimerais beaucoup.

Sur ce, l'elfe claque des doigts et une coiffeuse avec une petite tabouret rembourré de velours vert, comme l'édredon du lit, apparait dans la chambre. Winky prend la main de la jeune femme et l'invite à s'y assoir.

L'elfe est incroyablement douce. Elle démêle en silence la longue chevelure de feu de Amélia, une fois fait, elle les sèche d'un sort et la coiffe en les frisant légèrement, sans les attacher.

\- Je me demandais, Winky, tu aimerais porter autre chose? Demande Amélia en regardant les vieux vêtements usés de l'elfe.

\- Si Maître Rogue me donne des vêtements, Maître Rogue va me libérer… Winky ne veut pas, Miss Amélia. Winky aime être au service de Maître Rogue.

\- Mais si c'est moi qui t'en donne, ça ne compte pas, n'est-ce pas.

\- Non, Miss Amélia, ça ne compte pas.

\- Alors?

\- D'accord, Winky veut, dit-elle en se tordant les mains.

\- J'ai la tenue parfaite pour toi, dit doucement Amélia en se levant pour prendre son sac de perles.

Elle y fouille un long moment avant de sortir un long châle en soie vert Serpentard. D'un geste du poignet, elle le transforme en toge à la taille de l'elfe de maison, qui avait retiré ses vêtements usés jusqu'à la corde. Elle s'approche doucement de l'adolescente quand elle l'invite à le faire. Amélia passe délicatement le tissus autour de la jeune elfe et la rousse claque des doigts pour faire apparaitre une broche en argent en forme de serpent avec des yeux émeraudes. Elle attache donc la broche sur l'épaule gauche de l'elfe pour tenir la toge sur celle-ci. Un autre claquement de doigts, une petite ceinture argenté s'attache à la taille de Winky. Amélia se recule donc, satisfaite. Elle fait ensuite apparaître un miroir sur pieds pour que l'elfe puisse se voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Demande Amélia.

\- C'est… Winky aime beaucoup! Sautille la petite elfe, les yeux bleus embués de larmes de gratitude.

\- Oh! J'allais oublier, tu aimes le rose, non?

\- Le rose est la couleur préférée de Winky, dit-elle.

Un autre claquement de doigts et Winky regarde dans le miroir une nouvelle fois. Elle a un jolie nœud rose, en velours, autour de son oreille droite.

\- Tu es maintenant la digne image du directeur de Serpentard, dit doucement Amélia en regardant Winky.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai jamais pensé à ça, quand j'étais encore en vie, bougonne Salazar dans son tableau.

\- Parce que vous aviez toujours la tête dans un chaudron? Propose Amélia avec un sourire malicieux qui peut rivaliser avec celui de son grand-père maternel.

\- Probablement, élude Salazar avec un signe de la main.

Elle entend alors frapper à la porte et Winky va ouvrir après un signe de tête approbateur de la jeune femme.

\- Winky! Tu es… magnifique, dit doucement Severus en regardant l'elfe.

\- Merci, Maître Rogue, dit l'elfe en cachant son visage de ses oreilles en rougissant d'embarras. Miss Amélia croyait que c'était une bonne idée.

\- Et je suis d'accord avec elle, soutient le Maître des Potions. Tu es prête, Amélia?

\- Oui, je vous suis.

Après avoir respiré un bon coup et mise en place ses barrières d'Occlumancie, Amélia sort des appartements de Severus avec lui. Il lui tend alors son bras et elle y glisse doucement sa main, moins timidement que la veille. Il la guide alors vers la Grande Salle où tout le monde tourne la tête vers eux.

Amélia, toujours timide, baisse alors le regard. Mais Severus relève doucement sa tête d'un doigt sous son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'as a avoir peur de personne, ici. Je suis avec toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- D'accord. Merci, Severus.

Elle voit un mini sourire sur les lèvres de l'enseignant et il pose doucement une main dans son dos pour l'inciter à avancer. Severus la guide vers la table des enseignants et l'invite à s'assoir à ses côtés. De l'autre côté de la jeune fille est assise une femme enrobée à l'air jovial et très sympathique. La femme se présente comme Pomona Chourave et enseignante de botanique. Severus précise qu'elle est la directrice de la maison Poufsouffle. Severus présente la jeune fille comme Amélia, une personne proche de lui sans rien préciser de plus.

Comme tous, autour de la table, connaissent le caractère irascible de Severus, personne ne pose plus de question. Et comme la jeune fille a l'air d'une timidité maladive, personne ne lui pose des questions trop personnelles. Sauf Ombrage, mais Severus et Minerva la remettent à sa place rapidement.

Pendant qu'elle discute avec le professeur Chourave, Amélia sent Ombrage la frôler derrière sa chaise quand elle passe à côté d'elle. Elle ressent alors quelque chose de puissant et malsain, une plume de sang. La jeune femme ferme les yeux un instant et elle sent ensuite la plume se matérialiser dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcière. Satisfaite, elle continue sa conversation avec Pomona. L'enseignante est très impressionnée des questions pertinentes et des nombreuses connaissances de cette jeune fille.

\- Amélia, je me demandais, dit le petit professeur de charmes, comptez vous venir étudier à Poudlard après les vacances de fin d'année?

\- J'aurais bien aimé, répond la jeune fille, mais comme j'ai déjà mes ASPIC, dans le système scolaire français, ça ne serait pas nécessaire.

\- Vous avez déjà vos ASPIC! S'exclame le professeur Vector, enseignante d'arithmancie.

\- Amélia est une jeune femme particulièrement brillante, dit doucement Severus avec fierté en couvent l'adolescente du regard.

Les femmes autour de la table gloussent un peu alors que Amélia prend une jolie teinte rose sous le compliment de cet homme qui ne dit jamais rien sans le penser.

Le Maître des Potions demande à Pomona si elle peut faire une visite du château à la jeune femme pendant qu'il doit se rendre au chemin de Traverse pour aller chercher une commande d'ingrédients. Elle accepte immédiatement et le professeur McGonagall se propose de les accompagner.

Pendant ce temps, Severus se précipite dans ses cartiers et va dans la chambre de Amélia.

\- Maître Serpentard, j'ai besoin de votre aide, dit l'homme en noir devant le tableau du fondateur.

\- Que puis-je pour toi, mon jeune ami.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Amélia demain et je ne sais pas quoi lui offrir. J'ai prétexté une commande d'ingrédients sur le chemin de Traverse pour avoir le temps de lui en choisir un.

\- Severus, c'est très attentionné de ta part, dit l'homme du tableau. Je crois qu'elle n'en a jamais reçu. Avec ce qu'elle a dû vivre et la solitude forcée de cette jeune fille, je pense qu'un compagnon lui ferait le plus plaisir.

\- Un compagnon? Demande Severus, incrédule.

\- Beta! Je parle d'un animal de compagnie! S'exclame le fondateur devant le regard perdu de son directeur de maison.

Il rit à gorge déployée dans son tableau quand il voit la lueur de soulagement passer dans le regard de l'homme devant lui.

\- Un petit serpent, qui pourrait l'accompagner partout et discuter avec elle, même quand Dumbledore la retirera de tes cartiers, mon ami. Quant penses-tu?

\- C'est une très bonne idée… Mais comment je fais pour choisir le bon? Demande l'homme en noir. Je ne peux pas communiquer avec lui, moi.

\- Moi, oui.

Severus entend alors le sifflement de la toile de Serpentard. Le sifflement n'est pas très fort en son, mais il sent les vibrations jusque dans ses os.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard qu'un petit serpent d'environ 30 centimètres de longueur et avec la corpulence de son index, entre dans la pièce. Il est vert avec de petits yeux jaunes. Le petit serpent s'approche de la toile et vient se lover sur lui-même sur le manteau de la cheminée en regardant Salazar, comme si il attendait quelque chose. L'homme du tableau siffle autre chose et les yeux du petit serpents deviennent alors vert lime.

\- Severus, je te présente Alya. Elle a été mon familier pendant plusieurs années. Elle a ensuite trouvé refuge dans la Chambre des Secrets à ma mort. Elle était là pour protéger le château en cas d'attaque. Ce dégénéré de Tom lui a retourné le cerveau en 1942 pour qu'elle tut cette pauvre Poufsouffle, à l'époque. C'est pour ça que le jeune Potter a dû la tuer il y a presque 3 ans. Mais comme un basilique a la même capacité qu'un phénix, qui renait de ses cendres, Alya est revenue à la vie par son venin. Elle protègera mon héritière et sera de bonne compagnie pour elle. Tu peux lui faire confiance, Severus.

Salazar lui explique comment s'en occuper. Au final, le petit serpent est très autonome. Il faut juste qu'il réussisse a cacher le petit reptile jusqu'au lendemain. Severus lève un sourcil surpris quand il voit le petit serpent disparaitre devant ses yeux.

\- Les basiliques ont plusieurs pouvoirs, Severus. Dont celui de devenir invisibles. Ça sera particulièrement pratique pour ta jeune protégée.

\- Ce n'est pas ma…

\- Oh! Severus, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher avec moi, mon jeune ami. Et si cette jeune femme te retourne les sentiments qu'elle fait naître en toi, sache que vous avez mon entière bénédiction.

\- Vous êtes aussi cinglé que le directeur, ma parole! S'exclame le Maître des Potions.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir de le penser, dit Salazar en riant pendant que Severus claque la porte derrière lui.

Pour faire bonne figure, il va ensuite chez l'apothicaire pour acheter quelques ingrédients et un nouveau chaudron.

Quand il retourne enfin dans ses cartiers, il lance un juron à la pièce. Amélia ne connait pas le mot de passe pour entrer. Il lance une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre de son salon et sa tête apparait dans la cheminée de Minerva.

\- Oh! Severus, quelle bonne surprise. Amélia et Pomona sont ici à prendre le thé.

\- Parfait, dit-il, je vous laisse alors. Dites à Amélia que je viendrai la chercher quand elle sera prête.

\- Bien sûr, confirme Minerva en le voyant partir.

Il retourne tout entier dans son salon et tourne en rond comme un lion en cage. Il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Amélia, toute seule à la merci de ces deux commères. Il devrait peut-être les rejoindre, se dit-il.

\- Fais lui un peu confiance, Severus, dit la voix de Salazar dans le tableau de la pièce. Et elle a besoin de socialiser. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant pour elle. Fais ce que personne n'a jamais fait pour elle, laisses lui de l'espace.

\- Je sais que vous avez raison, soupir le Maître des Potions. Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

\- C'est humain, Severus, lui dit Salazar avec patience. Mais c'est aussi humain de vouloir ressentir un sentiment d'appartenance. Souviens toi de ta propre adolescence.

\- J'aimerais mieux oublier, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Et si elle finit par apprendre pour…

Severus pose alors sa main droite sur son avant-bras gauche avec une grimace. Le fondateur le regarde avec compréhension en essayant de la rassurer.

\- Elle n'est pas aussi influençable que Dumbledore le voudrait, Severus. Je suis certain que tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

Pendant ce temps, Amélia rit doucement aux anecdotes que lui racontent Pomona et Minerva.

\- À chaque match de Quidditch, Severus et moi gagions sur la victoire de nos maisons respectives. Mais depuis que Harry Potter est dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, il refuse à tout les coups de réitérer cette tradition entre nous.

\- Personne n'aime perdre, professeur, dit doucement Amélia. De la façon dont vous l'expliquez, c'est comme si vous vouliez que Severus parie sur le fait que le jour ne pourrait pas se lever demain. C'est assez fourbe de votre part, rajoute la jeune femme avec un doux sourire.

\- Elle a raison, Minerva. Tu aurais réagi comment si Harry était dans l'équipe de la maison de Severus?

\- C'est bon, je suis vaincue, souffle Minerva. Vous êtes toutes les deux contre moi, s'exclame la directrice de Gryffondor avec théâtralité.

Les trois femmes rient alors de bon cœur. Comme il est presque l'heure du dîner, Pomona propose à la jeune femme de la reconduire dans les cachots. C'est un peu mal à l'aise que Amélia lui explique que Severus lui avait demandé de le prévenir quand elle était prête à revenir pour qu'il puisse venir la chercher. Mais comme Pomona insiste, elle acquiesce, incertaine que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Elle suit donc Pomona vers les cachots en tremblant un peu.

Enfin, elles arrivent devant le tableau qui garde l'entrée de chez Severus et Salazar remarque tout de suite la nervosité de la jeune femme. Le fondateur rejoint le Maître des Potions dans le salon et lui annonce que Amélia est arrivée avec Chourave.

\- Je lui avais demandé de me prévenir que j'allais la chercher! S'emporte Severus.

\- À voir l'air de cette jeune femme, ce n'était visiblement pas son idée, Severus. Elle est déjà assez nerveuse comme ça, n'en rajoute pas plus.

\- Très bien, soupir le professeur Rogue en se relevant de son fauteuil.

Il s'avance donc vers la porte en grande enjambées et l'ouvre en grand d'un coup. Il voit alors Amélia sursauter et ses mains trembler légèrement.

\- Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de me prévenir, que je vienne te chercher moi-même? Demande Severus avec sévérité.

\- Oui, monsieur, murmure la jeune femme en fuyant son regard en regardant ses doigts.

\- C'est de ma faute, Severus, dit Pomona. C'est moi qui ai insisté. J'avais oublié à quelle point elle était trop timide pour refuser. Excuse moi. Je ne le ferai plus.

\- Dans ce cas, merci, Pomona. Amélia, entre. Il faut qu'on discute.

\- Ne la gronde pas, Severus, dit le professeur Chourave. Elle n'a rien à se reprocher.

\- Merci Pomona, mais c'est à moi d'en juger. Elle est sous MA responsabilité et j'apprécierais que quand je lui demande quelque chose, personne ne la force à faire le contraire.

C'est quelque peu gênée que Pomona dit à Amélia qu'elles se revoyaient dans la Grande Salle dans une heure.

\- Je crois que nous allons dîner dans mes appartements, la coupe le Maître des Potions. À se soir.

Sur ce, il ferme la porte d'un coup sec et Amélia sursaute violemment au son du claquement de la porte.

\- Amélia, viens t'assoir, s'il te plait, lui dit Severus en respirant profondément pour se calmer.

\- Oui, monsieur, murmure la rousse en approchant lentement vers lui.

Elle s'assoit dans le fauteuil qu'il lui pointe du menton et garde la tête basse.

\- Que c'est-il passé pour que tu ne m'ais pas demandé de venir te chercher? Demande patiemment Severus.

Amélia, surprise par la douceur de sa voix, lève un peu la tête vers lui. Elle inspire profondément avant de lui expliquer, en détails ce qui est arrivé. L'insistance du professeur Chourave l'avait mise mal à l'aise, mais elle n'avait vue aucune porte de sortie pour refuser une seconde fois.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Amélia, calme toi, dit-il en venant s'assoir à côté d'elle. Mais avec ce que ton grand-père m'a raconté, je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire quand tu n'es pas dans mon champ de vision. Je… Je voulais attendre à demain avant de te l'offrir. Mais avec ce qui vient de se passer, je pense que je serais plus tranquille si tu l'avais avec toi à partir de maintenant. Attends moi, je reviens.

Sur ce, il se lève et entre dans la chambre qu'il a assignée à la jeune femme. Après moins de 5 minutes, il revient avec une petite boîte en carton. Il la tend alors à la rouquine.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Amélia.

\- C'est… c'est pour moi?

\- Bien sûr que c'est pour toi. Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui aura 16 ans demain.

\- Vous… vous n'étiez pas obligé, Severus.

\- Je ne me sens obligé à quoi que se soit te concernant. Allez, ouvres le avant qu'elle ne s'impatiente.

En fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme ouvre délicatement la boîte et retient une exclamation de surprise quand elle y voit le petit reptile vert, presque noir, aux yeux vert lime, dedans. Amélia siffle doucement en direction de l'animal et Severus ne peut s'empêcher de penser que même dans cette langue plus qu'étrange, elle a toujours une voix aussi envoutante. Elle saute alors sur ses pieds et sous le coup de l'émotion, prend Severus dans ses bras.

\- Merci, merci infiniment, murmure Amélia, les larmes aux yeux. C'est la première fois qu'on m'offre quelque chose pour mon anniversaire.

\- Je te promets que ça ne sera pas la dernière fois, lui répond le Maître des Potions sur le même ton.

C'est un peu gênée et rouge comme une écrevisse qu'elle se détache de l'homme à contre cœur. C'est son premier vrai contact physique avec une personne qu'elle apprécie, et qui semble l'apprécier aussi.

Elle reçoit alors un autre cadeau, encore plus précieux que le précédent. Severus lève doucement sa tête avec un doigt sous son menton et dépose au baiser sur son front. C'est la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un fait ça. Elle ferme alors les yeux pour apprécier le contact des lèvres de l'enseignant sur sa peau.


	3. Chapter 3

Cette nuit là, Severus fût appelé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il fût torturé par son « Maître » quand il dit à celui-ci qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait Harry Potter pendant les vacances. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que deux autres personnes assistaient à cette torture, une, impuissante, alors que l'autre faisait de son mieux pour arrêter cette séance de torture.

\- _Père, murmure la voix de Amélia dans l'esprit de Voldemort, si tu le tues, il ne te servira plus à rien._

\- Amélia, chuchote la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres en arrêtant le sort de douleur sur son serviteur. Amélia, la chaire de ma chaire, où es-tu?

\- _Je suis avec toi, entend le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son esprit. Je suis dans ta tête, père. Si ses nerfs sont affectés, tu ne pourras plus profiter de ton investissement de sa Maîtrise de Potions. Sois le Serpentard que tu es et fais honneur à notre ancêtre. Vois à long terme. Tuer ou rendre ton espion invalide n'est utile à personne._

\- Tu as raison, ma petite flamme des Ténèbres, dit Voldemort à haute voix. Que serais-je sans tes bon conseils, ma petite conscience rousse?

\- _Laisse le partir, père. Laisse le penser ses plaies pour qu'il puisse te rendre fier de lui._

\- Severus!

\- Oui, Maître, dit le Maître des Potions, encore tremblant en se relevant pour se remettre à genoux devant le Lord noir.

\- Il semblerait que tu sois chanceux, se soir. Ma conscience me pousse à te laisser partir. Alors vas! Et ne me déçois plus.

\- Bien, Maître, dit Severus en se levant et en partant le plus rapidement possible.

Il retourne donc dans les cachots de Poudlard en tremblant de tous ses membres. Quand il entre enfin dans ses cartiers, il est surpris de voir une potion antidouleur, une de régénération de nerfs, une de régénération de tissus et une fiole de sommeil sans rêve, sagement installées sur la table basse du salon et dans cet ordre. Il ne sait pas si il doit être en colère contre Amélia d'avoir fouillé dans ses réserves personnelles ou la remercier sur les 15 prochaines générations pour ce qu'elle a fait. Il décide d'y penser plus tard en avalant les fioles dans l'ordre où Amélia les a placées. Il s'affale ensuite sur le divan et s'endort d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Amélia appelle Winky pour qu'elle installe son maître dans son lit, le mette en pyjama et le borde avant de sortir de la chambre. Une fois la jeune femme rassurée de son état, elle retourne dans la sienne, dit à Salazar que Severus s'en remettra et va se coucher pour le reste de la nuit.

\- Comment tu as fait? Demande la voix du professeur de potions dès que Amélia ouvre les yeux au matin.

\- Fais quoi? Demande Amélia en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Ne joues pas à ça avec moi! Comment tu as fait pour lui dire d'arrêter de me torturer! Je ne t'ai pas entendu toi, mais je sais qu'il te parlais, à toi! Comment tu as fait!

\- Je… Je partage, plus ou moins, mon esprit avec lui, dit doucement Amélia en regardant ses doigts d'une voix tremblante d'appréhension. Si… si ma mère était encore en vie, je partagerais ça avec elle aussi, je crois. Il ne peut pas entrer dans ma tête, mais la sienne m'est grande ouverte. Il me croit morte depuis qu'il a disparu, il croit que je suis sa conscience depuis presque toujours. Il m'a vue grandir dans son esprit, même quand il n'avait pas encore de corps. Il me voit moi, comme vous m'avez vue dans votre tête il y a deux jours.

Un long silence s'étire entre les deux sorciers avant que le Maître des Potions ne le brise.

\- Merci, Amélia, dit doucement Severus, une fois satisfait de cette explication. Et merci pour les potions, cette nuit.

\- Je… je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit de les prendre. Mais j'ai décidée d'assumer votre hypothétique colère que de vous voir souffrir plus longtemps…

\- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Amélia.

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un frappe à la porte des appartements de Severus. Il va répondre et fait entrer la personne qui s'est invité chez lui. Amélia entend alors la voix de son grand-père.

\- Severus, vous devez aller au Quartier de l'Ordre, c'est urgent. Harry a encore eu une vision de Voldemort et ça l'atteint de plus en plus. Il a besoin de vos cours d'Occlumancie. Je me suis arranger pour que vous restiez sur place avec Amélia au Square pour le temps qu'il reste aux vacances. Moi je reviens à Poudlard.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que VOTRE petite-fille souhaiterait rester avec vous? Demande Severus, d'un ton polaire. Ou même que vous lui demandiez son opinion sur la chose?

\- Je crois pas qu'Amélia ait vraiment une opinion sur ce sujet. Tant que vous êtes là pour la surveiller, je sais que tout ira bien.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, Albus! S'écrit Severus. Vous êtes sa seule famille qui lui reste, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et vous ne la considérez pas plus qu'une vulgaire marchandise!

\- Ne vous emportez pas comme ça, mon garçon. Elle comprend le rôle que j'ai à jouer dans cette guerre. Elle sait que le bien commun passe avant les caprices individuels. Elle n'est ni égocentrique, ni égoïste. Elle sait où est sa place et où est la mienne.

\- Votre rôle dans cette guerre, certes, mais votre rôle dans SA vie! Vous êtes son grand-père! Par Salazar! Vous jouez au grand-père avec Potter, qui est un étranger pour vous alors que vous négligez totalement les besoins de votre propre petite-fille!

\- Non! Je ne le fais pas, dit Albus d'un regard dur. Et vous serez au Quartier Général avec Amélia dans une heure. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre?

\- Oui, _Maître_, dit amèrement Severus d'un ton acerbe. En passant, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Je tenais à vous le rappeler, comme vous aviez l'air de l'avoir oublié.

\- Je m'arrangerai avec Molly pour qu'elle lui fasse un gâteau, dit Albus, d'un geste vague de la main, avant de tourner les talons et partir à grands pas vers son bureau.

Severus reste sans bouger à regarder la porte que vient de passer son employeur, sous le choc. Il ne pensait pas que Albus pouvait être aussi sans cœur. Lui qui passe son temps à parler d'amour et de deuxième chance. Il n'offre ni l'un ni l'autre à la seule famille qui lui reste.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, Severus, dit doucement Amélia en sortant de sa chambre.

\- Ça devrait en avoir, Amélia, dit Severus en passant des bras protecteurs autour des épaules de l'adolescente. Ça devrait en voir…

Il pose doucement sa joue sur le sommet de la tête rousse en caressant distraitement ses cheveux. Amélia ferme lentement les yeux en laissant couler une larmes sur sa joue. Jamais personne n'avait pris sa défense de cette façon avant. Jamais personne n'avait pris sa défense tout court.

45 minutes plus tard, Amélia est dans l'entrée du 12 Square Grimmaurd avec son petit sac de perles dans la poche de son jean et Alya autour de son poignet gauche, qui était invisible. Sentir le corps fin, enroulé autour de son bras, l'aidait à étouffer son angoisse. Ça et la présence de Severus derrière elle. Il la guide vers la cuisine en posant une grande main rassurante dans son dos.

Elle s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il y a énormément de gens dans cette pièce. Beaucoup de têtes rousses, plus orangées que la sienne, qui est plus sombre, un homme bizarre avec un œil magique et une jambes de bois, une jeune fille de son âge au cheveux ébouriffés, un garçon aux cheveux noirs avec des yeux verts perçants derrière des lunettes rondes, un homme avec plusieurs cicatrices sur le visage avec des cheveux châtains et un regard doux qui était assis à côté d'un autre aux cheveux brun foncé avec des yeux gris et encore plusieurs autres personnes qui la regardent avec compassion.

\- Ah! Amélia! Te voilà! Dit une femme rousse, pas plus grande qu'elle, qui s'approche trop rapidement à son goût.

Amélia se recule et se colle à Severus sans le faire exprès. Il pose une main apaisante sur son épaule et elle se détend immédiatement.

\- N'ais pas peur, mon petit. Tu es en sécurité ici.

\- Tu es plus en danger avec Servilus qu'avec nous, dit l'homme aux yeux gris.

Amélia lève un sourcil dubitatif en le détaillant du regard. Elle n'a pas besoin de plus pour savoir qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Il y a des gens comme ça, avec qui on sait qu'on ne s'entendra jamais sans vraiment les connaitre. On en a pas besoin, c'est l'instinct. Et l'instinct de Amélia lui disait de ne pas écouter les conneries de cet homme.

\- Albus nous a dit que c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, reprend la dame rousse. Il est désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là, mais on va te faire un petit quelque chose.

\- Merci, madame, dit timidement la jeune fille. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Ça nous fait plaisir. En passant, je vais te présenter tout le monde. Je suis Molly Weasley, voici mes fils Ron, Fred, George et Bill et ma fille Ginny. Ensuite il y a Hermione, Harry, Remus, Sirius et Tonks. De l'autre côté de la table il y a Maugrey, Kinsley, Mondingus, Estia et finalement Dédalus. Je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter Severus. Hermione va te montrer la chambre des filles et tu pourras t'installer.

Prise de panique, Amélia lève la tête vers le Maître des Potions qui voit tout de suite la détresse dans ses yeux océans.

\- Elle restera avec moi, dit Severus, catégorique.

\- Voyons, Severus, c'est inconvenant. Une jeune fille de son âge, dit Molly.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire, dit-il. Elle reste avec moi ou nous repartons à Poudlard.

\- Et toi, ma chérie, où veux-tu aller? Demande Molly en la regardant avec des yeux doux.

\- Je… je veux rester avec Severus, dit Amélia, hésitante, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que l'homme la rejette.

\- Alors c'est réglé, dit l'homme en noir.

\- Severus, dit Molly en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Où nous installons-nous, demande le Maître des Potions en la coupant dans son élan.

L'homme du nom de Remus se lève alors et leur dit de le suivre. Amélia lui emboite le pas quand Severus met une main dans son dos pour l'inciter à avancer.

Elle monte deux étages avant que Remus ne s'arrête devant une chambre.

\- On ne s'attendait pas à ce que vous partagiez la chambre, dit-il en se frottant la nuque de sa main droite. Alors il n'y a qu'un lit.

\- On va s'arranger, lui dit Severus d'un ton cassant.

Severus passe devant Amélia et lui tient la porte pour qu'elle entre avant lui. Elle remercie timidement Remus et entre dans la pièce sombre. Severus entre derrière elle est allume les lampes à l'huile d'un coup de baguette. La pièce est quand même assez grande, avec un très grand lit dans un coin et un divan de l'autre. Il y a aussi une salle de bain avenante où Amélia propose au Maître des Potions de le convertir en laboratoire pendant leur séjour ici. Il lui sourit en acquiesçant à cette suggestion.

\- Est-ce que…

\- Oui? Demande Severus.

\- Est-ce que j'aurai le droit de venir?

\- Si tu ne fais rien exploser et que tu ne fais rien quand je ne suis pas avec toi, je ne n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, dit-il avec un fin sourire.

\- Merci, Severus! S'exclame la jeune femme avec le sourire le plus rayonnant qu'il ait vue sur ce magnifique visage.

\- Allez! Installe toi, je vais prendre le diva.

\- Je peux le prendre, moi, dit doucement Amélia. Je suis beaucoup plus petite que vous. Je n'aurai pas à me plier en trois pour y entrer.

\- Je te suggère alors une nuit sur deux, propose le Maître des Potions.

\- D'accord, mais je refuse que vous dormiez sur le divan quand vous êtes appelé.

Vaincu, Severus hoche la tête en sortant sa malle rétrécie de la poche de sa robe. Amélia fait alors la même chose avec son sac de perles. Elle sort le pyjama que Severus lui a prêté la première nuit dans ses cartiers et le dépose sur le bras du divan. Elle sort plusieurs livres et les range sur la commode que Severus lui dit de prendre alors qu'il prend l'autre à côté. Severus lui propose ensuite de protéger la porte de leur chambre avec un mot de passe. Avec la horde de Gryffondor dans cette maison, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Elle rit doucement et lui propose un mot de passe en Fourchelang. Elle lui apprend le mot belladone, dans la langue des serpents. Quand il finit par pouvoir le prononcer à la perfection, il fait le sortilège sur la porte en glissant le mot sifflé en Fourchelang dans la formule. Une fois fait, Amélia sort, de son sac de perles, le portrait de Salazar qu'elle avait dans sa chambre et qu'elle avait rétrécit et l'installe sur sa commode. Elle le laisse en compagnie de Alya avant de sortir de la chambre avec Severus pour retourner dans la cuisine avec lui.

C'est le moment de déjeuner et Molly l'invite à s'assoir. Elle s'installe donc à la droite du Maître des Potions quand il lui présente la chaise à côté de lui. La fille du nom de Hermione lui pose plein de questions sur ses études, d'où elle vient et Amélia se sent de plus en plus détendue quand Hermione commence à lui parler en français. Cette langue lui avait manquée.

\- Tu as vraiment tes ASPIC depuis que tu as 13 ans? Demande la lionne ébouriffée en levant les sourcils de surprise.

\- En effet, dit simplement Amélia.

\- Alors tu vas pouvoir nous aider pour nos devoirs de vacances, demande alors le garçon du nom de Ron.

\- Je peux, répond Miss Dumbledore. Mais je ne les ferai pas à ta place. Si je te donne les réponses, tu aurais l'air d'un idiot devant ton parchemin de jour de l'examen.

\- C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire depuis notre première année, dit alors Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, devant le regard amusé de Amélia.

Sirius Black passe son temps à envoyer des pics au directeur de Serpentard en essayant d'amuser Amélia, qui perd de plus en plus patience envers cet homme puéril.

\- Vous savez, Mr Black, vous devriez vous trouver un passe-temps. Ça vous ferait du bien et penser à autre chose. Ce n'est pas bon de vivre dans le passer, comme vous le faites, dit Amélia avec sagesse. J'imagine que pour vous, les années à Poudlard ont étés les meilleures de votre vie, mais vous vous empêchez de profiter de ce que vous avez maintenant, en vous emprisonnant de cette façon dans vos souvenirs.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai, maintenant? Demande Black en la regardant curieusement.

\- Vous avez votre ami d'école à vos côtés et votre filleul avec vous. Vous devriez en profiter au lieu de laisser les bons moments vous filez entre les doigts, comme vous le faites. C'est ce que je ferais moi, si j'en avais la chance.

\- Mais, tu as Dumbledore, non? Demande Sirius.

\- Ah oui? Et il est où, en ce moment, selon vous?

Sirius a le regard dans le vague un moment avant de reprendre un peu du poil de la bête et de relever la tête.

\- Tu nous as, maintenant. Et tu as Servilus.

\- Qui? Demande Amélia en faignant l'incompréhension.

\- Rogue, répond Sirius.

\- Oh! Severus, vous voulez dire. Oui, je suis très reconnaissante qu'il s'occupe de moi comme personne ne l'avait fait avant.

Elle est seule avec Sirius dans la cuisine pour leur petite conversation. L'animagus canin voit bien qu'insulter Rogue devant cette jeune fille n'est pas une bonne idée. Si la petite-fille de Dumbledore apprécie autant Rogue, il va se faire passer un savon si il lui fait de la peine. Sirius voit Amélia sursauter violement quand Molly lui touche l'épaule pour lui demander quelque chose. Sirius reconnait immédiatement les réactions de mauvais traitement sur un enfant. Il avait les mêmes quand il est arrivé à Poudlard. Ça ne peut pas être Rogue qui l'a battue, elle est avec lui seulement depuis une journée et demi, de ce que leur a dit Dumbledore. Alors que ces réactions se forgent avec les années à vivre la violence. Sirius se demande bien où est-ce que cette fille était avant d'arriver à Poudlard et ensuite chez lui. Et elle a passé ses ASPIC à l'âge de 13 ans! Même Hermione, qui est vue comme la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération ne pourrait pas passer ses ASPIC maintenant et elle a 16 ans depuis le mois de septembre. Elle s'est peut-être réfugiée dans les livres pour s'évader de la violence qu'elle vivait là où elle était. Il repense alors à Rogue, toujours son gros nez dans un grimoire presque plus gros que lui, quand ils étaient adolescents. Ses réactions d'être déjà sur la défensive quand ils ont commencé à l'attaquer, les Maraudeurs et lui, dans les couloirs, sa façon de surprotéger cette gamine.

Sirius déglutit avec difficulté, il a peur de comprendre, tout à coup, le genre de vie qu'a peut-être eu Rogue en dehors de Poudlard. Il sort de ses pensées quand il voit Amélia se lever doucement et sortir de la pièce.


	4. Chapter 4

Amélia se promenait dans la grande maison glauque de Mr Black pendant que certains des étudiants faisaient leurs devoirs de vacances, d'autres jouaient aux échecs et les adultes étaient partis faire elle ne savait quoi et elle n'en avait rien à faire. La jeune femme entre alors dans une grande pièce qui n'a pas l'air aussi spacieuse de l'extérieur. Elle hausse un sourcil roux en voyant que c'est une salle de musique. Elle cherche du regard son instrument préféré et voit alors ce qui ressemble à un piano sous une grande couverture poussiéreuse. Elle retire le drap et tourne doucement son poignet pour retirer toute la poussière. D'un autre mouvement de poignet, le piano se répare tout seul et s'accorde en même temps. Une fois que c'est fais, elle s'installe sur le banc et laisse ses doigts efflorer les touches blanches et noires. Elle commence alors à jouer une chanson qu'elle a entendue au début de l'année. Une québécoise qui avait une carrière internationale et même ses chansons francophones faisaient carton dans tous les pays du monde.

C'est timidement au début qu'elle pianote les premières notes de Pour que tu m'aimes encore, de Céline Dion. Mais plus elle joue et chante doucement la chanson, plus elle se perd dans la musique. Elle ferme alors les yeux et se connecte à l'esprit de son père. Pour lui chanter la chanson dans sa tête. Bien que tout le monde le déteste, il a été son seul soutient dans sa vie d'enfant. Elle a longtemps pensé qu'il était un ami imaginaire. Une présence dans sa tête qui était toujours gentille avec elle, qui l'encourageait quand elle faisait quelque chose, qui semblait fière d'elle quand elle réussissait ce qu'elle entreprenait alors que les Marchand la frappait, de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à l'inconscience. Celui qui l'a aidé à grandir sans trop se sentir comme une victime. Il était son ange gardien et elle, elle est devenue sa conscience. Il ne sait toujours pas qu'elle est réelle, qu'elle est en vie, quelque part. Mais sincèrement, qu'est-ce que ça changerait?

\- Il faut que tu saches

J'irai chercher ton cœur si tu l'emportes ailleurs

Même si dans tes danses d'autres dansent tes heures

J'irai chercher ton âme dans les froids, dans les flammes

Je te jetterai des sorts, pour que tu m'aimes encore

Pour que tu m'aimes encore

Je trouverai des langages pour chanter tes louanges

Je ferai nos bagages pour d'infinies vendanges

Les formules magiques des marabouts d'Afrique

Je les dirai sans remords pour que tu m'aimes encore

Je m'inventerai reine pour que tu me retiennes

Je me ferai nouvelle pour que le feu reprenne

Plus brillante, plus belle pour une autre étincelle

Je me changerai en or pour que tu m'aimes encore

Bien sûr, elle avait omis les phrases qui parlaient d'amour charnel. Elle avait juste envie qu'il sache, même si il la croyait morte, même si ils ne se verraient probablement jamais, elle l'aimait autant que n'importe quel enfant aimait son père quand il était aimant, encourageant, compréhensif et protecteur. Comme Émie, la petite voisine, qui parlait de son propre père quand elle vivait dans un petit village de Bretagne avec les Marchand.

Un soupir la fait sortir de ses pensées et de l'esprit de son père et sursaute quand elle voit qui est dans l'embrassure de la porte.

\- Mr Black, dit-elle en se levant précipitamment et en regardant ses doigts qui se tortillent entre eux. Je… Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû entrer ici. J'aurais… j'aurais dû demander…

\- Amélia, calme toi, dit doucement le Maraudeur en la voyant paniquer. Tu n'as rien fait de mal et personne ici ne t'en fera non plus.

Elle renforce ses barrières mentales, comme Severus lui a apprise et elle lève doucement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il voit qu'elle est terrorisée.

\- Viens, on va trouver Rogue ensemble, lui propose Sirius.

Il avait remarqué la façon dont elle se détendait quand il était près d'elle. Elle hoche doucement la tête et s'approche de lui en gardant une distance de sécurité. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un pourrait avoir plus peur de lui que de ce Mangemort, repentit, peut-être, mais Mangemort quand même. Dumbledore lui avait assuré que Amélia n'était pas au courant des accusations qui pesaient sur lui. Elle ne savait peut-être pas pour Rogue, après tout.

Il la guide vers la chambre qu'elle partage avec Severus et il frappe à la porte. Quand le Maître des Potions ouvre, il est visiblement surpris d'y voir Black.

\- Ton chat s'est perdu dans la maison, je te le ramène, dit Sirius avec un petit sourire.

\- Mon chat? Je n'ai pas de chat, dit Severus. Tu es complètement cinglé, sac à puce.

Sirius s'écarte d'un pas vers sa gauche et dévoile Amélia, derrière lui, qui a l'air plus que nerveuse.

\- Amélia? Est-ce que ça va? Tu t'es perdue?

\- Pas… Pas exactement, dit la jeune femme. Je ne savais pas trop où j'étais, mais j'ai trouvé la pièce de musique et…

\- Et elle joue sacrément bien du piano! S'enthousiasme Mr Black. Tu l'as déjà entendu jouer?

\- Je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir, dit simplement Severus. Tu veux rentrer, Amélia?

\- J'aimerais bien, oui. Si vous n'êtes pas trop occupé.

\- Merci de l'avoir ramené… Black.

Sur ce, Sirius lui fait un signe de tête et repart vers les escaliers pendant que Severus s'efface de la porte pour la laisser entrer.

\- Va te reposer dans le lit, pendant que je fais certaines potions, pour l'Ordre. Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. Et si tu mets ton pyjama, tu seras plus confortable. Je vais dans le laboratoire, tu pourras te changer tranquille.

\- Merci, Severus.

Une fois qu'elle est bien installée entre les couvertures, Severus ouvre légèrement la porte du laboratoire pour lui demander si elle a terminé de se changer. Elle lui affirme que oui en se relevant sur son coude dans le chandail des Beatles de Severus. Elle lui avait redonné sa vraie taille pour s'en faire une robe de nuit qui s'arrête légèrement au dessus des genoux.

Il vient alors s'assoir sur le divan à côté du lit pour lui demander ce qui s'était exactement passé dans la salle de musique. Elle prend une grand inspiration avant de lui demander de lui promettre de n'en parler à personne, jamais.

\- Je te le promets, Amélia, lui dit le Maître des Potions en la regardant dans les yeux et en prenant sa main gauche dans les siennes.

\- Même pas à grand-père, même si c'est important pour sa guerre? Insiste la rouquine.

\- Je te le promets, répète Severus.

Elle lui explique alors le lien étrange qu'elle a avec l'esprit de son père depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvienne. Que même si il n'a jamais été physiquement là, il était toujours présent pour elle quand elle en avait besoin. C'est vers lui qu'elle se tournait quand elle n'avait personne, c'est-à-dire, toujours avant de rencontrer Severus. Le petit nom qui lui avait trouvé quand elle avait commencé à communiquer, sa petite flamme des Ténèbres. Elle s'était sentit tellement importante quand il l'avait appelé comme ça la première fois, et encore aujourd'hui. C'est lui qui lui avait appris à contrôlé sa magie, qui lui avait appris à marcher, à parler, à lire, à écrire, à compter, tout quoi.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as eu tes ASPIC aussi jeune? Demande Severus, médusé par son histoire.

\- Plus ou moins. Quand… quand j'entre dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, même si je ne le veux pas, j'emmagasine toutes ses connaissances. Avec l'Occlumancie, j'arrive à les classer et les organiser pour que mon cerveau n'explose pas, dit-elle d'un regard désolé.

\- Est-ce que c'est la même chose avec moi?

\- Je suis désolée, dit Amélia, les larmes aux yeux. Je… je ne le fais pas exprès. Je sais que les gens travaillent forts pour accumuler les connaissances qu'ils ont. Alors je ne m'en sert jamais quand c'est pour quelque chose comme les études. Je ne me servirais pas de vos connaissances pour aller passer mon diplôme de Maîtrise en Potions ou devenir un mage en magie élémentale, même si maintenant j'ai les connaissances pour le faire.

\- Et ton grand-père n'a aucune idée de tes habiletés, j'imagine.

\- Non, dit Amélia en baissant la tête en rougissant.

\- Je ne lui dirai rien, Amélia, je te l'ai promis et je n'ai qu'une parole. Masi ton père tue des gens, ma puce. Il faut que ça arrête. Tu le comprends, n'est-ce pas?

\- Je sais, soupire la jeune femme en s'affalant sur le matelas, sur le dos. Attendez, ma puce? Ça sort de où ça?

\- Aucune idée, dit Severus avec un clin d'œil en se levant et en lui disant de dormir un peu pendant qu'il continuait ses potions.

Elle décide alors de fermer les yeux et elle s'endort moins de 5 minutes plus tard.

Amélia se retrouve dans la clairière habituelle où elle retrouve son père depuis qu'elle est haute comme trois pommes. Il est là, à l'attendre. Il a le même corps que dans la réalité, mais elle s'en fou et s'élance vers lui et Tom l'attrape avec aisance.

\- Papa! Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit la jeune femme dans ses bras en le serrant avec force.

\- Ma petite flamme des Ténèbres. J'ai entendu ta chanson alors je suis venu t'attendre ici. Tu le pensais vraiment? Demande le Seigneur des Ténèbres en la regardant dans les yeux de ses iris rouge sang.

\- Chaque mots, papa, dit elle en se lovant contre lui.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma petite conscience rousse.

\- Papa, il faut que je te dise quelque chose… dit-elle en se tortillant les doigts.

\- Je t'écoute, ma fille, dit-il en posant une main rassurante sur ses doigts qui bougent nerveusement.

\- Promets moi de ne pas te mettre en colère contre moi et de m'écouter jusqu'au bout, je t'en supplie.

\- D'accord, je te le promets.

\- Je… je crois que les Horcruxes n'étaient pas une bonne idée, papa. Tu te rappelles de tes projets avant de faire le premier?

\- Oui, réformer le monde magique pour préserver nos croyances, nos fêtes, notre culture et transmettre notre histoire. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela, ma petite flamme chérie?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait de connaître la prophétie, de tuer tout ces gens et de torturer ainsi les hommes et les femmes qui travaillent pour toi?

\- J'ai besoin de les terrifier pour qu'ils m'obéissent, Amélia.

\- Non, papa. Tu as besoin qu'ils te respectent et qu'ils croient en ce que tu fais. Tu ne fais que les torturer et les horrifier. Tu te retrouves avec des esclaves alors que tu voulais une famille. Je t'aime tellement, papa. Mais ce que tu fais me fait tellement mal. Tout ces gens qui meurent parce qu'ils ne sont pas nés dans la bonne famille. On sais tout les deux que tu es aussi sang-pur que grand-père. Je suis une Sang-Mêlée moi aussi, papa. Est-ce que tu me tuerais si j'étais réellement devant toi où ton corps est en ce moment?

\- Non! Dit Tom en resserrant ses bras autour de sa fille. Jamais je ne pourrai te faire de mal, ma petite flamme, jamais.

\- Mais tu tues des enfants qui ont des pères, comme moi. Des sœurs, des frères, des mères. Je t'en supplie, papa. Il faut que tu arrêtes. Je en veux pas que grand-père te tue.

\- Il ne peut rien contre moi. Une fois que je tuerai Harry Potter, plus personne ne pourra faire quoi que se soit contre moi. Quand j'aurai la prophétie, personne ne pourra me barrer le chemin du pouvoir et de l'immortalité. Tu pourras être fière de moi, ma chérie.

\- Papa, ce n'est pas le pouvoir et l'immortalité que je veux. Je veux mon père, juste mon père. Ça me tue de venir te voir pendant que tu tortures des gens.

\- Je ne peux pas arrêter, ma chérie. C'est trop tard pour ça.

\- J'ai un marché à te proposer, dit Amélia en s'écartant de ses bras pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Un marché? Tu veux faire un marché avec ton père?

\- Non! Je veux faire un marché avec Voldemort. Je veux donner quelque chose en échange d'autre chose.

\- Je t'écoutes.

\- Si je te dis la prophétie et que je te l'explique. Je veux que tu t'engages a réabsorber tes Horcruxes. TOUT tes Horcruxes, et que tu réforme le monde magique par voie Ministérielle.

\- Ma petite flamme, je ne peux pas faire ça, dit tristement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout le monde sait qui je suis.

\- Papa, si tu absorbes tout tes Horcruxes, tu retrouveras ton corps, ton esprit et ton pouvoir de ta jeunesse. Je t'en supplie, je te promet de t'aider de tout mon possible si tu ne tues plus jamais personne. Penses-y, je t'en pris. Je reviendrai demain pour connaître ta réponse.

Pendant que Amélia se relève doucement pour quitter l'esprit de Tom, elle l'entend soupirer fortement.

\- Si je ne le fais pas, tu ne reviendras plus, j'imagine.

\- Je ne veux plus revenir pendant que tu fais du mal à des gens, papa, murmure Amélia avec de grands yeux embués de larmes contenues.

\- D'accord, dit le Lord Noir en passant un main sur son crâne chauve. Dis moi qu'elle est cette prophétie et on verra ce qu'on peut faire.

\- Papa, pas de promesse, pas de prophétie, lui dit Amélia avec gravité.

\- Soit! Viens près de moi et explique moi ça.

Elle prend une grande inspiration et cherche dans les souvenirs de son grand-père pour trouver la prophétie dans son immense bibliothèque mentale.

\- _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

Elle lui explique donc la véritable signification de la prophétie. Un Horcruxe s'est formé dans la tête de Harry quand il a essayé de la tuer quand il était bébé. Donc, si il tue Harry Potter, il tuera une partie de lui-même.

\- Il sera le seul qui peut te tuer, car si il reste en vie, toi aussi. Tu comprends ce que je te dis? Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi, dit elle en sanglot en se réfugiant contre la poitrine décharnée de son père.

\- Et tu crois que Dumbledore le sait? Demande un Tom sidéré.

\- J'en suis certaine, affirme Amélia en encrant son regard dans le sien. Je crois qu'il le sait depuis que tu as essayé de tuer Harry. Je t'en pris, arrêtes toute cette folie.

\- D'accord, j'absorberai tout mes Horcruxes, dit-il en caressant tendrement la joue de sa fille en séchant doucement ses larmes. J'irai les chercher demain et j'enverrai Severus chercher celui qui est à Poudlard. Mais si je dois absorber celui qui est dans le corps de Potter, il va falloir qu'il soit présent et je devrai faire en sorte qu'il ai l'impression que je soit mort. Ça va être compliqué, mais je pense que je pourrai y arriver.

\- Si tu as besoin, de la poudre d'obscurité du Pérou pourrait être utile, propose la jeune fille.

\- De la poudre d'obscurité du Pérou? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse?

\- Pendant qu'il ne voit rien, tu hurles de douleur en ne laissant qu'un tas de cendre derrière toi avec ta baguette, dit malicieusement la jeune femme. Malefoy t'y aideras volontiers, j'en suis certaine.

Tom est surpris de la suggestion de sa fille. Mais en même temps, elle a toujours de bonnes idées, c'est sa conscience, après tout.

\- Et quand tout sera terminé, j'aurai une surprise pour toi, dit Amélia en se levant pour partir vraiment cette fois. Oh! Et n'oublis pas de retirer la Marque sur tout le monde quand tu redeviendras toi-même, dit-elle, espiègle en sautillant en faisant balancer ses longs cheveux roux.

Elle passe la prochaine heure à rêver de trucs les plus banals les uns que les autres.


	5. Chapter 5

Dès qu'elle ouvre les yeux, elle voit Severus, assis sur le divan à côté d'elle, à lire un livre de potions.

\- Pourquoi vous lisez un livre que vous connaissez déjà par cœur? Ne peut s'empêcher la jeune femme.

\- Amélia, soupire Severus. Bien que tes dons m'impressionnent au plus haut point, j'aimerais que tu ne fasses pas ça, s'il te plait.

\- Faire quoi? Demande la jeune femme sans comprendre.

\- Te servir de tes connaissances me concernant dont je n'ai aucune idée.

\- Désolée, murmure la rouquine en baissant le regard.

Severus soupir une fois de plus en s'assoyant sur le bord du divan pour se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Je ne te le reproche pas, ma puce. Mais c'est surprenant. Si tu es incapable de t'en empêcher, je vais essayer de m'y faire. Mais essaye de faire attention quand nous ne sommes plus seuls.

\- Merci, Severus.

\- Pourquoi?

\- De… de comprendre que je ne le fais pas exprès.

Il la regarde avec un fin sourire en se callant dans le divan.

\- J'aimerais… j'aimerais vous faire un cadeau, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Amélia. Ça m'a fait plaisir.

\- Moi aussi, ça me ferait plaisir. Et c'est un cadeau très utile, quand on est espion, dit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire malicieux. Vous me faites confiance?

\- Absolument.

\- Me donnez-vous l'autorisation d'entrer dans votre esprit pour vous l'offrir?

\- Pardon?

\- C'est… c'est une connaissance, que je veux vous donner.

Il hoche alors doucement la tête avant de la regarder dans les yeux. Amélia baisse toutes ses défenses pendant que Severus fait la même chose. Elle se matérialise dans son esprit et lui aussi. Elle lui demande se s'imaginer être dans son salon dans les cachots pour qu'il se sente le plus à l'aise possible. Une fois que s'est fait, elle l'invite à s'assoir en face d'elle et pose ses mains, paumes vers le haut, devant elle, dans une invitation silencieuse. Une fois qu'il pose ses mains dans les siennes, elle lui explique ce qu'elle veut faire. Entrer dans l'esprit de son esprit, à la limite de l'âme et de la conscience. Il lève un sourcil perplexe, mais acquiesce tout de même d'un hochement de la tête.

Après presque une demi heure dans cette position, il ouvre doucement les yeux dans sa tête en regardant Amélia dans les yeux. Elle tourne son poignet et fait apparaître un miroir pour qu'il se voit. Il est plus que surpris quand il regarde son propre reflet. Il ne se voit plus. À sa place, il y a un magnifique corbeau noir aux yeux de la même couleur. Il fouille un peu dans son esprit et Amélia y a mis aussi la façon de retrouver son corps et il redevient humain.

Elle sort ensuite en douceur de son esprit.

\- Comment?

\- Mr Black m'a regarder dans les yeux avant que je ne monte mes barrières mentales, explique la rouquine en haussant les épaules. Et je sais que vous avez toujours rêvez d'être un animagus alors… j'ai voulue…

\- Merci Amélia, dit l'homme en la prenant fermement dans ses bras et déposant un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait.

\- On est quitte alors?

Severus hausse un sourcil, pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

\- Moi aussi, vous m'avez fait le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait.

\- C'était l'idée de Salazar, dit Severus.

\- Bien que Alya soit un cadeau extraordinaire, je ne parlais pas d'elle. Vous m'avez acceptée comme je suis, vous êtes là pour moi. Vous prenez ma défense et vous essayez de me comprendre. Vous êtes la première personne réelle qui fait tout ça pour moi.

Ils restent alors dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte. Severus redépose un baiser sur son front et va ouvrir la porte.

\- Bon soir, Severus, dit a voix de Remus que Amélia reconnait. Le dîner est prêt. On vous attend en bas.

\- On arrive.

Severus ferme donc la porte et va dans le laboratoire pour laisser Amélia d'habiller. Quand elle a finit et qu'elle lui dit qu'il peut sortir, il sourit en la voyant en jean avec son chandail des Beatles qu'elle a remise à sa taille.

\- Je me sens bien, dedans, se justifie la jeune femme.

\- Il te va mieux qu'à moi, gardes le.

\- Merci! S'exclame la rousse avec des yeux plein d'étoiles, comme si il lui avait dit que Noël était en avance.

Il lui propose son bras pour la guider vers la cuisine. Presque tout l'Ordre est dans la cuisine, sauf Albus. Severus grogne en pensant que le vieux fou va rater le premier anniversaire de Amélia depuis qu'il l'a trouvée. Elle s'installe à côté de lui et Mme Weasley sert le repas.

Le ragout est excellent. C'est la meilleure chose que Amélia ait mangé de sa vie. Mme Marchand lui donnait, la plus part du temps, les restes d'il y a quelques jours et ce n'était pas de la première fraicheur, de plus, elle était une piètre cuisinière. Amélia s'est toujours demandé comment Mr Marchand faisait pour ne pas mourir empoisonné par les horreurs que cuisinaient sa femme.

Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur et Remus explique à Amélia que son grand-père veut qu'elle reste à Poudlard après les vacances. Elle continuera à vivre dans les appartements de Severus.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais en faire mon apprentis, si tu es d'accord Amélia, dit le Maître des Potions en se tournant vers elle. Nous n'aurons pas besoin de justifier ta présence dans mes cartiers plus que nécessaire et tu pourras te balader dans le château comme tu en as envie. Tu deviendras mon assistante pendant les cours, si tu veux.

\- Vraiment? Vous ne me faites pas marcher? Demande la jeune femme avec un sourire ravi.

\- Je ne blague _jamais_ avec les potions, Amélia.

\- Merci, Severus!

Elle se retient de tout son corps pour ne pas le sérer dans ses bras devant tout le monde. Elle sait qu'il n'apprécierait pas ce genre de démonstration devant des gens. Elle prend alors sa main sous la table et la serre un instant avant de relâcher son étreinte. Mais la main du Maître des Potions retient la sienne et la regarde avec un fin sourire. Elle laisse alors sa main dans la sienne jusqu'au dessert. Quand tout le monde a fini de manger le repas principal, les lumières de la cuisine s'éteignent et Amélia se sent nerveuse. La main de Severus dans la sienne l'aide à garder son calme. C'est alors que Mme Weasley revient avec un immense gâteau au chocolat en forme de piano avec 16 bougies dessus.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire! Joyeux anniversaire, Amélia! Joyeux anniversaire!

Tout le monde autour de la table chante la chanson traditionnelle en cette occasion, sauf Severus. Mais elle n'en a rien à faire. Elle sait qu'il le pense, à défaut de le chanter et ça lui suffit.

\- Fais un vœu ma chérie, lui dit alors Mme Weasley.

Elle ferme les yeux un instant et se demande ce qu'elle pourrait bien souhaiter. Après un instant de réflexion, elle souhaite que Severus soit toujours avec elle comme il est maintenant, prend une grande inspiration et souffle toutes les flammes des bougies en même temps. Tout le monde, autour de la table, l'applaudit comme si elle avait gagné un Ordre de Merlin et elle sent la grande main rassurante du directeur de Serpentard dans ses cheveux qui glisse ensuite dans son dos. Elle s'appuie sur cette main pour avoir un peu plus de contact et la sent faire des ronds sur le tissus du chandail gris délavé des Beatles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as souhaité? Lui demande Ron.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'elle le dise, si non ça ne se réalisera pas, répond Ginny en le fusillant du regard.

Amélia ne peut s'empêcher de rire doucement à cette scène plus que banale, pour le commun des mortels et qui est si inhabituelle pour elle.

À sa surprise, la plupart des adolescents sortent de table en disant qu'ils reviennent dans quelques minutes et de les attendre avant de couper le gâteau. Amélia hausse les épaules et discute avec Severus de ses sujets de cours, même si elle les connait déjà par cœur. Il fait semblant de la mettre à l'épreuve en lui posant des questions sur les potions ou elle répond avec un plaisir évident. Même Maugrey se prête au jeu et lui pose des questions sur les sorts de Défense. Elle fait semblant de ne pas pouvoir répondre à toutes les questions, ça paraîtrait suspicieux. À voir le regard de Severus, il est évident qu'il ne croit pas deux secondes à ses hésitations et son ignorance.

Les autres adolescents reviennent enfin avec chacun un paquet dans les mains, emballé dans du papier parchemin. Amélia lève un sourcil dubitatif quand Hermione lui donne le sien.

\- Comme on ne savait pas à l'avance que tu allais venir le jour de ton anniversaire, on a fouillé dans ce qu'on avait. C'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est de bon cœur, dit-elle avec un petit sourire désolé.

\- Merci Hermione. C'est très gentil à toi.

\- Attends de l'ouvrir avant de dire ça, lui dit Ron. C'est peut-être un planning d'études.

Amélia éclate de rire en voyant la lionne ébouriffée lui donner une claque derrière la tête. Elle ouvre délicatement le paquet et y voit un livre qui a visiblement beaucoup servit.

\- L'histoire de Poudlard? Je ne l'ai jamais lue! Merci Hermione, dit Amélia avec un immense sourire sur son visage.

\- Comme tu n'y es jamais allé avant il y a deux jours, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, Hermione, répond doucement Amélia. J'adore ton cadeau, merci beaucoup.

\- Le mien maintenant, dit Ron en lui donnant son paquet.

Amélia le prend aussi et le déballe. C'est une écharpe violette des Canons de Chudley. Elle remercie chaleureusement Ronald en mettant l'écharpe autour de son cou.

\- C'est moins horrible avec tes cheveux qu'avec les miens, dit-il en riant.

\- Le nôtre maintenant, dirent Fred et George d'une même voix.

Elle ouvre alors la boîte orange avec un W violet dessus.

\- C'est un assortiment de nos inventions de farces et attrapes. Mais ne t'en sers pas dans les appartements du professeur Rogue, si tu tiens à la vie, dit George avec un sourire entendu avec son jumeau.

\- Je pense que ça va être très utile, ces trucs. J'ai rencontré une personne au château que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement. Une femme avec des cheveux gris, frisés, toujours habillée de rose. Severus, je peux? Demande Amélia avec un sourire de chat qui a vue une souris qui s'était perdue.

\- Tant que tu ne te fais pas prendre, dit celui-ci en levant un sourcil amusé.

\- Si je comprends bien, j'ai ta permission, insiste la jeune femme rousse en insistant pour être certaine de bien comprendre.

\- En effet, mais si tu te fais prendre, je nie tout.

Tout le monde autour de la table éclate de rire pendant que Ginny lui offre son présent. C'est une petite boîte avec du maquillage dedans. Amélia la remercie, un peu mal à l'aise en lui disant qu'elle ne s'est jamais servie de ça auparavant. Ginny lui sourit en lui disant qu'elle pourrait lui montrer, si elle veut. La jeune femme accepte avec plaisir pendant que Harry lui tend un paquet. C'est une magnifique plume d'aigle, encore dans son emballage avec un petit pot d'encre noir.

\- Comme tu vas devenir l'assistante du professeur Rogue, j'ai pensé que c'était de circonstance.

\- Merci, Harry. C'est très gentil et je trouve aussi.

Mme Weasley coupe le gâteau pendant que Sirius annonce qu'il a l'intention d'apprendre, à tout ceux présent et qui le souhaite, à devenir animagus. Tous les étudiants autour de la table sont excités comme des puces et Kingsley est particulièrement intéressé. Sirius voit que Amélia n'est pas vraiment emballée et se promet de lui en parler plus tard dans la soirée, quand il trouvera un moment pour discuter en privé avec elle.

Le gâteau est un régal et les membres de l'Ordre qui partent lui réitèrent leurs vœux de joyeux anniversaire.

Pendant que le professeur Rogue et Harry s'isolent dans la bibliothèque pour le cours d'Occlumancie, Sirius prend la jeune femme à part et la guide vers la salle de musique.

\- Je me demandais, est-ce que tu aimerais que je t'apprenne à devenir animagus? L'invitation s'étend à toi aussi.

\- En fait… Je… je n'en ai pas besoin, Mr Black, dit-elle en regardant ses doigts.

\- Tu l'es déjà? Dit Sirius, surpris.

\- Quand vous m'aviez traité de chat, je sais que c'était une plaisanterie, mais vous n'aviez pas… vous n'aviez pas entièrement tord.

\- Je peux voir? Demande doucement Sirius.

La jeune femme acquiesce et se transforme en adorable petit chat british à poils courts de couleur cannelle, comme les cheveux de Amélia avec les mêmes yeux bleu électrique de la jeune femme. Sirius se transforme alors en gros chien noir et se couche doucement en face du petit chat.

Le petit félin regarde le grand chien un long moment, assis sur son postérieur, la queue autour de ses pattes. Patmol pose sa tête sur ses pattes avants dans un petit soupir et la regarde avec douceur. Il attend patiemment qu'elle face le premier pas vers lui. Amélia le regarde un moment en penchant la tête sur le côté. Son instinct humain lui disait ne pas écouter un mot de ce que cet homme lui disait quand il lui parlait de Severus. Mais en chat, en regardant ce grand chien devant elle. Elle a l'impression qu'elle peut lui faire confiance. Le petit chat s'approche doucement du grand chien qui la suit du regard sans bouger. Elle fait le tour de lui quelques fois pour tester sa patience. À sa surprise, il ne bouge toujours pas. Elle retourne devant lui et le regarde dans les yeux un petit moment encore. Les yeux gris du chien dans ceux, bleus du chat, s'analysent un moment. Amélia finit par s'approcher assez de lui pour être à portée de patte de Patmol. Mais il ne s'approche toujours pas d'elle. Elle avance encore un peu et Patmol lève la tête. Amélia décide de jouer un peu et lui donne un petit coup de patte, sans sortir ses griffes, sur le museau de la bête. Patmol, surpris, regarde le petit chat avec incrédulité avant de relever la tête en éternuant. Pour se venger de cette attaque non provoquée, Patmol sort sa langue et lèche le haut de la tête du petit félin qui le regarde, indigné. La queue du chat bat rapidement sous son agacement. Amélia ramène son corps pour sauter sur le chien noir. Elle s'assoit fièrement sur le dos de Patmol qui tourne sur lui-même pour la faire descendre.

Ils s'amusent comme ça pendant un bon moment encore avant que Sirius reprenne sa forme humaine, essoufflé sous l'effort. Amélia fait la même chose, assise un peut plus loin avec un grand sourire.

\- C'était… c'était la première fois que je faisais ça, dit-elle en le regardant.

\- T'amuser avec un autre animagus?

\- Oui.

\- Ah! Tu aurais dû nous voir, quand on était à Poudlard! Dit Sirius avec nostalgie. James, Remus et moi on s'amusaient comme des petits fous!

\- Et bien, si vous l'apprenez à votre filleul et ses amis, vous vous amuserez de nouveaux avec eux.

Ils discutent encore un long moment et Sirius borde le sujet de ses parents et de la façon dont il a été élevé. Amélia lui parle un peu de ce qu'elle a vécue chez les Marchand avant que Dumbledore ne vienne la chercher. Il lui demande pourquoi il a l'impression qu'il l'évite autant.

\- Je pense que… Je pense qu'il me rend responsable de la mort de ma mère, dit doucement Amélia, en sachant exactement qu'elle a raison. Elle est morte en me mettant au monde. Si je n'étais pas née, elle serait encore là.

Il s'approche doucement d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se recule à son approche.

\- Je pense que… Je pense que tu devrais en discuter avec Rogue, lui dit l'animagus canin. C'est évident que tu lui fais confiance et je pense qu'il comprendra.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, dit doucement Amélia en se relevant. Je pense que le cours d'Occlumancie est terminé, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit, Mr Black.

\- Appelle moi Sirius.

\- Bonne nuit, Sirius.

\- Bonne nuit, Amélia.

Elle lui fait un petit au revoir de la main et rejoint la chambre qu'elle partage avec Severus.

Elle voit qu'il n'est pas dans la pièce alors elle va prendre une douche dans le laboratoire et revient dans le chandail que le Maître des Potions lui a donné après l'avoir lavé et séché d'un sort en bougeant son doigt. Elle lui redonne sa grandeur normale et va s'installer dans le divan avec une grosse couverture en laine gris foncé qu'elle a invoquée, laisse une lampe allumée pour que Severus ne se casse pas la figure en entrant dans une chambre trop sombre. Elle dit bonne nuit à son ancêtre et à Alya avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir pour un sommeil agité.

Elle se retrouve dans l'esprit de son père qui a convoqué Severus et lui donne des instructions faire entrer Lucius à Poudlard, pour que ce dernier aille chercher un diadème dans la salle sur Demande à Poudlard, sans toute fois donner trop d'infos à Severus. Il lui fait bien comprendre que si Dumbledore apprend cette information, ça sera la dernière chose qu'il dira de sa vie. Lucius s'organise pour que Dumbledore soit convoqué au Ministère pour pouvoir entrer sans problème à Poudlard.

\- _Père, sers toi de Pettigrow, dit Amélia. Il ne te sert plus à rien et ne t'est pas si fidèle que ça. Permet à ton espion de le livrer au Ministère. Dumbledore lui fera encore plus confiance et tout le monde sorcier sera concentrer sur cette histoire. Malefoy s'occupera de tout pour la suite. Apprend à faire confiance, papa._

\- J'ai confiance en toi, ma petite flamme des Ténèbres, dit Voldemort avec affection

Severus renforce ses barrières d'Occlumancie pendant que Lucius lève un sourcil dubitatif en regardant son collègue avec curiosité. Ce dernier hausse les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

\- Severus!

\- Oui, Maître.

\- Je veux que tu amènes Pettigrow au Ministère. Je veux qu'il se fasse arrêter et Lucius s'occupera de la suite. Je ne compte pas le faire libérer après. Il ne croit pas en ce que nous faisons. Il n'a pas une once de courage, d'intelligence ou de ruse. Il est poids mort pour nous. Quand le monde sorcier sera concentré sur le procès de Black, Severus, tu feras entrer Lucius à Poudlard pendant que Dumbledore sera occupé au Ministère. Il faut que se soit fait avant la fin des vacances de fin d'année.

\- _Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi papa, dit doucement Amélia, heureuse qu'il ait tenu sa promesse._

\- Toujours, ma petite flamme chérie, murmure Voldemort, le regard attendri devant ses deux Mangemorts. Vous pouvez disposer, leur annonce le Lord noir.

Severus et Lucius font une révérence devant le Lord avant de sortir de la pièce.

\- Il est bizarre, ces temps-ci, tu ne trouves pas? Demande le blond.

\- C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lucius. Il est toujours… étrange.

\- Certes, mais plus que d'habitude. Bon! On fait quoi pour Pettigrow?

\- À cette heure là, il doit être en train de se saouler la gueule à l'échafaud de la sorcière, sur l'Allée des Embrumes. On attend qu'il sorte, on le stupéfix et je l'amène au Ministère.

\- C'est bon, laisse moi partir avant toi, je vais le réceptionner en m'arrangeant pour être avec Amélia Bones.

Sur un coup de tête approbateur, Severus transplane avec Lucius vers le bar mal famé de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Une fois la première partie de leur mission accomplie, c'est le branle bat de combat au Ministère. Fudge aurait aimé étouffée l'affaire, mais avec la Ministre de la Justice comme témoin de l'arrestation de Peter Pettigrow, il n'avait rien pu faire. Severus retourne alors tranquillement au QG de l'Ordre sans rien dire à personne de ce qui s'est passé.

Il entre silencieusement dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Amélia. Il sait que c'est elle lui qui a donné cette idée au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est le cabot qui va être ravi. Il sait qu'il devra faire un rapport à Dumbledore, mais si c'était l'idée de la jeune femme de livrer Pettigrow pour que Lucius puisse entrer à Poudlard, elle doit avoir une bonne raison. Il a une confiance absolue envers cette jeune femme. Bien plus qu'envers son grand-père ou qu'il a déjà eu envers son père. Il décide donc de lui inventer quelque chose qui se tiendra quand Dumbledore le convoquera demain pour des explications. Il va se changer dans le laboratoire et revient dans la chambre. Amélia est blottie dans le sofa dans une couverture chaude. Il passe doucement sa main dans ses cheveux et embrasse son front avant d'aller se coucher dans le lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entend de légers sanglots près de lui. Ses yeux s'habituent peu à peu à la pénombre et voit les épaules de Amélia qui montent et descendent au rythme de ses pleurs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'a bien pu vivre cette adorable jeune femme pour apprendre à pleurer en silence? Il s'assoit sur le matelas et vient s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

\- Amélia, qu'est-ce que tu as?

\- Je suis désolée, Severus. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

\- Je t'en pris, Amélia. Arrêtes de t'excuser quand tu ne fais rien de mal, dit doucement l'homme en s'approchant d'elle. Dis moi ce qui se passe.

\- Un cauchemar, c'est tout. Vous pouvez vous recoucher.

\- Viens là, dit doucement Severus.

\- Pardon?

Severus lève les couvertures et l'invite à le rejoindre dans son lit. Comme il ne bouge pas et ne semble pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire, c'est tremblante et hésitante qu'elle le rejoint. Il rabat les couvertures sur eux et la prend fermement dans ses bras puissants. Amélia se blottit contre ce torse rassurant pendant que Severus sèche ses larmes du pouce de sa main droite en lui caressant la joue.

\- Raconte moi, s'il te plait, lui murmure le Maître des Potions.

\- Ce n'est rien, Severus. Un mauvais souvenir, c'est tout.

\- Je t'écoute, ma puce. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, insiste l'homme.

\- Je sais, répond la jeune femme dans un souffle.

Elle lui explique alors son cauchemar. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait fait de la magie, avant que son père ne lui apprenne à la maîtriser. Mr Marchand l'avait giflé et sa magie avait explosée autour d'elle et Mr Marchand avait commencé à suffoquer. Alors Mme Marchand lui avait donné un coup de balais sur le dos. Mr Marchand s'est libéré et l'avait sauvagement battue. Elle avait 3 ans et demi. Elle était resté une semaine dans son lit, sans soin. C'est sa magie qui l'avait guérit.

Severus sert alors ses bras un peu plus fort autour de la jeune femme, une larme roule sur sa joue.

\- Il… il vous a mentit, murmure Amélia, le visage contre son épaule.

\- Qui m'a mentit, ma puce?

\- Grand-père. C'est lui qui m'a laissé là-bas. Il savait ce qui se passait et il n'a jamais rien fait, dit-elle, la voix rauque. Et mon père n'a jamais violé ma mère. Ils s'aiment, mais grand-père n'a jamais accepté qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un Sang-Mêlé Serpentard. Il semblerait que se soit une tare génétique, rajoute l'adolescente avant de s'endormir dans ses bras.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus la regarde dormir un long moment, en silence.

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, mon jeune ami, dit la voix de Salazar dans son tableau.

\- Je ne crois pas que se soit prudent… pour elle… d'être avec moi.

\- Elle est plus heureuse et en sécurité avec toi que dans tout le reste de son existence, insiste le fondateur. Il est temps que tu comprennes que tu mérites l'amour qu'elle te porte, autant qu'elle mérite le tien.

Sans un mot de plus, Severus se réinstalle sur l'oreiller et Amélia se blottie contre lui dans un soupir de satisfaction.

Quelques heures après s'être endormi avec Amélia contre lui, il entend frapper frénétiquement à la porte. La jeune femme se réveille en sursaut et Severus lui dit de rester dans le lit pendant qu'il va voir ce qui se passe. Il se lève et va ouvrir la porte.

\- C'est vrai? Demande Black en criant.

\- Calme toi, tu veux. Amélia est couchée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande la jeune femme en se levant en se frottant les yeux pour chasser le sommeil.

\- Tout le monde dans la cuisine, dit la voix autoritaire de Dumbledore, au rez-de-chaussée.

Amélia met son bas de pyjama et sort, pieds nus, de la chambre pour suivre Severus dans la cuisine. Elle est surprise de voir autant de gens dans la pièce. Il y a même parfois deux personnes sur la même chaise. Le Maître des Potions l'invite à s'assoir et il reste debout derrière elle en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Amélia échange un regard avec Ginny, qui est assise sur les genoux de Fred. Fleur est assise sur ceux de Bill et Hermione et Ron n'ont qu'une fesse sur la même chaise.

\- Albus, que se passe-t-il? Demande Mme Weasley dans un long bâillement.

\- Pettigrow a été arrêté, dit alors Sirius en prenant la parole.

\- Quoi!? S'écrit Remus. Vous êtes sûr?

\- Absolument, dit Albus. Severus a amené Pettigrow au Ministère et Lucius Malefoy était dans l'atrium avec Mme Bones. Ils ont procédé à son interrogation sous Véritaserum et il a tout avoué. Il est à Azkaban en attendant son procès. Je peux savoir comment tu as réussi ça, Severus? Demande le vieux mage en le regardant avec colère.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été satisfait d'une mission et m'a récompensé comme je le souhaitais. Comme je vais passer mes vacances ici, je n'avais pas envie de voir Black à chaque secondes pendant 3 semaines. Alors je me suis arranger pour le faire innocenter. Comme Pettigrow ne sert plus à rien au Lord noir, il a accepté de le sacrifier.

À la surprise générale, Black bondit de sa chaise et prend le Maître des Potions dans ses bras en lui collant un baiser sonore sur la joue avant de retourner s'assoir entre son meilleur ami et son filleul.

\- Si un jour tu refais ça, Black, tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour profiter de ta nouvelle liberté, siffle Severus entre ses dents.

Mais sa colère s'envole immédiatement en entendant le rire cristallin de Amélia à ses côtés.

\- C'est une super nouvelle! S'écrit Harry.

\- Dès que je suis officiellement innocenté, dit Sirius, je reprend ta garde au Ministère. Tu ne retourneras plus jamais à Privet Drive.

Amélia remarque le regard de son grand-père et décide d'entrer en douceur dans son esprit. Elle est choquée de voir qu'il essaye de trouver une solution pour que ça n'arrive pas. Tuer Sirius, si il le faut. Mais Harry ne doit pas sortir de chez sa tante et son oncle. Elle devra en parler à Severus dès qu'ils seront seuls.

Pendant une bonne heure, tout le monde reste dans la cuisine à fêter la nouvelle, sauf Dumbledore qui retournait à Poudlard. Même le professeur McGonagall était présente dans la pièce. Elle félicite Sirius pour sa nouvelle liberté et fait de même pour Amélia pour son statut d'assistante de Severus et d'apprentis.

\- Tu sais, il n'avait jamais pris d'apprentis avant, lui dit la directrice adjointe. Ça fait plus de 15 ans qu'il est Maître des Potions et il n'a jamais émis le souhait d'en avoir un.

\- Personne ne m'avait donné envie de lui apprendre cette discipline, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, intervient le professeur Rogue en tendant un verre de Bièraubeure à Amélia.

\- Merci Severus, dit la jeune femme en acceptant le verre. Ça me touche beaucoup.

Une fois les festivités terminées, Amélia souhaite bonne nuit à tout le monde et laisse Severus discuter avec Minerva et monte se coucher. Elle ne sait pas trop quel comportement adopter quand elle entre dans la chambre. Elle choisit alors de se recoucher dans le divan. Quand la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer le Maître des Potions, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il semble déçu de la voir là. Mais il ne dit rien et va dans le lit.

\- Severus, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose, dit soudainement la rouquine.

\- Je t'écoute, dit celui-ci en s'assoyant dans son lit pour lui donner toute son attention.

Elle fait de même avant de lui expliquer ce qu'elle a vue et entendu dans l'esprit de son grand-père. Elle semble trembler de tout ses membres. Severus la réinvite à dormir avec lui et elle vient le rejoindre avec un soulagement évident.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu directement ici? Lui demande l'homme en fermant ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Je croyais que… que c'était juste pour le cauchemar, murmure-t-elle en rosissant.

\- C'est pour toutes les fois où tu en as envie, dit-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Et j'aimerais beaucoup, que tu me tutoies à partir de maintenant. Tu penses que tu peux faire ça?

Elle lui offre un sourire rayonnant en hochant de la tête pour confirmer que oui. Ils se réinstallent sous les couvertures en se promettant de discuter demain de ce qu'elle sait sur les intentions de Dumbledore.

Quand Amélia se réveille au matin, elle se sent mieux que d'habitude. Elle se sent au chaud et en sécurité. Comme dans un cocon rassurant. Elle sent alors une main douce qui passe tendrement dans ses cheveux. Amélia soupir de contentement en se lovant un peu plus entre les bras du Maître des Potions.

\- Bonjour, lui dit l'homme en lui embrassant le front.

\- Bonjour Severus.

\- Tu as bien dormi?

\- Mieux que jamais, confirme la jeune femme.

Elle ouvre doucement les yeux après avoir mis en place ses barrières mentales. Ses yeux s'ouvrent sur les billes d'onyx de Severus qui la regarde avec une tendresse qu'elle n'avait jamais vue avant, sur qui que se soit.

Elle se rappelle alors ce qu'elle lui a dit la veille sur sa mère et de la tare générique et elle rougit violement à ce souvenir en fuyant le regard de Severus.

\- Amélia, est-ce que ça va? J'ai fait quelques chose de mal?

\- Non, pas du tout, le rassure la rouquine. Tu es parfait, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Amélia, je suis loin d'être parfait.

\- Pour moi… tu l'es.

Et elle se fond un peu plus dans ses bras sans rien ajouter. Elle l'entend soupirer de soulagement. Comme si il avait retenu son souffle depuis une éternité.

Après un long moment, elle brise le silence en lui disant qu'il fallait avertir Sirius et Harry de se qui se passe avec Dumbledore.

\- Tu penses que Sirius a une pensine ici? Lui demande la jeune femme en se levant sur son coude pour le regarder.

\- Probablement, dit Severus. Pas mal toutes les familles Sang-Pure en ont une quelque part. Tu penses à quoi?

Elle lui explique alors qu'elle voulait leur expliquer son pourvoir de Legilimancie de puissance 1 000 et leur faire voir la réaction de Dumbledore quand il a su que sa fille s'était sauvé avec Tom Jedusor, sa campagne de salissage avant même qu'il ne devienne un mage noir, ce qu'il lui a fait, à elle en la mettant chez les Marchand et ses réactions concernant Harry et Sirius. Et surtout, le fait qu'il a toujours su que Pettigrow était le véritable Gardien du Secret des Potter et qu'il n'a jamais rien dit.

\- Il était au courant depuis tout ce temps et il a laissé Black croupir à Azkaban pour rien!

Amélia ne fait que hocher la tête avec gravité.

\- Cet homme est encore plus monstrueux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire et regarde Amélia avec un regard d'excuse.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Severus. C'est vrai qu'il a fait énormément de mal autour de lui.

\- Mais je sais aussi que tu l'aimes.

\- C'est vrai. Mais ça n'efface pas tout, dit simplement Amélia.

\- Tu es… parfaite, murmure Severus.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Pour moi, tu l'es, lui dit-il sur le même ton avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le cœur de Amélia s'emballe à un niveau qu'elle n'a jamais vécu avant. Elle passe ses bras autour du cou de Severus pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle pendant qu'il passe les siens autour de sa taille pour faire la même chose. Le baiser est lent et doux. Bien que Amélia soit maladroite, Severus ne lui fait aucunement ressentir. Il passe sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme qui entrouvre les lèvres de sa bouche, sans réfléchir. Il l'entraine alors dans un baiser langoureux et profond. Ils reprennent à peine leur souffle avant de reprendre le baiser où ils l'avaient laissé. Les mains de Severus se baladent dans son dos sans tenter de passer sous son vêtement et elle lui en est reconnaissante. De toutes façons, elle a confiance en lui, comme elle n'a jamais eu confiance en qui que se soit. Elle agrippe délicatement la chevelure d'ébène du Maître des Potions et se consume dans ce baiser qui l'enflamme toute entière.

Ils entendent alors quelqu'un frapper à la porte et Severus grogne de mécontentement pendant que Amélia éclate de rire dans ses bras.

\- Rogue! Il faut qu'on parle, dit la voix de Sirius de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Cet homme est littéralement né pour me pourrir la vie, dit Severus pendant que Amélia remonte la couverture sur elle alors que Severus se lève du lit.

Amélia bouge la couverture du divan pour que Severus ait l'air d'y avoir dormit.

\- Quoi! S'emporte le directeur de Serpentard en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Sirius le pousse à l'intérieur et entre dans la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Vous allez bien, Sirius? Demande la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil curieux.

\- Non, je pense que ton grand-père veut m'empêcher d'avoir la garde de mon filleul, dit Sirius en la regardant.

\- Question discrétion, on repassera, dit Severus en s'assoyant sur le bord du lit pendant que l'animagus canin s'affalait dans le divan.

\- Arthur a entendu une discussion entre Dumbledore et Fudge. Dumbledore lui disait que ce n'est pas parce que Pettigrow était coupable, que j'étais automatiquement innocent et que perdre le contrôle du Survivant était dangereux, autant pour lui que pour Fudge.

\- Sirius, vous avez une pensine ici?

\- Oui, dans le bureau de mon père.

\- Puis-je vous demander d'aller la chercher et d'amener Harry aussi?

\- Heu… oui, je reviens tout de suite.

Sur ce, Sirius sort de la chambre à grands pas. Amélia va s'habiller dans le laboratoire pendant que Severus faisait la même chose dans la chambre. Quand elle a finit, elle frappe à la porte pour lui demander si elle peut entrer. Une fois de retour dans la chambre, elle remarque qu'il a un pantalon noir droit avec une chemise blanche, toute simple.

\- Ça te va bien, dit doucement la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui et en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Leurs visages se rapprochent et c'est ce moment que choisit Black pour frapper de nouveau à la porte. Severus grogne une fois de plus contre les lèvres de Amélia. Elle pouffe légèrement quand Sirius et Harry entrent dans la chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui il a y d'amusant? Demande Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rien qui n'a rapport avec la situation donc vous voulez nous parler, dit doucement Amélia en reprenant son sérieux.

Elle invite Harry et son parrain à s'assoir sur le divan en faisant disparaitre la couverture de laine d'un regard.

\- Comment… comment t'as fait ça? Demande Harry, surpris et impressionné.

\- Je te promets de t'expliquer. Mais il faut que je vous dise autre chose, avant.

\- Tu es certaine que c'est une bonne idée? Lui demande Severus en s'assoyant à côté d'elle et en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Il le faut, Severus.

Devant le regard incrédules des deux autres, elle se lance alors dans les explications. La relation douteuse et passionnée entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald, leur désire de créer un ordre dans le monde, autant magique que Moldu Pour le plus grand bien, Grindelwald qui était trop gourmand et a finalement décidé de continuer seul, sans son amant. La grossesse de Dumbledore, la naissance de sa mère et la victoire de son grand-père sur son autre grand-père. La rencontre entre Tom Jedusor et Arianna Dumbledore quand ce dernier avait été invité par la famille qui avait élevé Arianna, la fille de Albus. Ses projets pour le monde magique et de trouver tout les enfants magiques, Nés-Moldu, Sang-Mêlé ou Sang-Pur, qui étaient perdus dans le monde Moldu et étaient maltraités, comme lui l'a été dans son orphelinat Moldu. Leur coup de foudre et la rage de Dumbledore quand il a appris que sa fille était amoureuse d'un Sang-Mêlé de la maison Serpentard. Tom avait des ambitions politiques pour les réformes qu'il voulait mener, mais le père de son aimée lui fermait toutes les portes. Le début du recrutement des familles de Sang-Pur qui avaient le droit de vote au Magenmagot pour faire avancer ses idées malgré le lynchage public dont il était victime par Dumbledore. La radicalisation de beaucoup de Sang-Pur quand Dumbledore a retiré les cours de culture sorcière à Poudlard, obligatoire pour les Née-Moldu et les Sang-Mêlé qui arrivaient à Poudlard à 11 ans, en 1963. Le création de l'Horcruxe de trop qui avait rendu son père complètement fou concernant ses idéaux politiques et sociaux. Les tentatives répétés d'avoir un enfant avec sa mère, avec qui il s'était marié en 1965, le jour des 20 ans de sa mère. Ce n'est, finalement, qu'en mars 1979 qu'elle a réussi à tomber enceinte grâce à une femme du nom de Eileen, qui lui avait inventé une potion de fertilité avec le sang de Tom. C'est grâce au pouvoir du sang de Tom, ingéré par Arianna, qu'ils ont réussi a avoir un enfant. Dumbledore qui avait engagé quelqu'un pour empoisonner Tom, mais c'est sa mère qui avait pris le poison. Donc, quand elle a accouché, le poison, plus les complications, sa mère est donc morte en couche.

Elle continue à raconter tout ce qu'elle sait de cette histoire à Sirius et Harry. Elle leur explique, dans les grandes lignes, l'étendu de ses pouvoirs et comment elle a apprise autant le point de vue de Tom que celui de Dumbledore.

\- Alors c'était toi, dit Harry en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Moi?

\- Quand j'avais une connexion avec Voldemort, parfois, tout s'arrêtait sans que je puisse me l'expliquer. C'était toi qui m'expulsait de son esprit, pas vrai?

\- Je suis désolée, dit Amélia en baissant le regard. Je… je n'ai pas toujours réussi à le faire.

\- Merci, dit simplement Harry avec tellement de gratitude dans la voix qu'elle relève la tête pour le regarder.

Elle met alors le plus de souvenirs possible dans la pensine et laisse Harry et Sirius les visionner. Severus se rapproche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras en lui disant à quelle point elle a été courageuse et qu'il était fier d'elle.

\- Et, je me demandais, cette Eileen, qui a fournit la potion à ta mère, quel était son nom de famille?

\- Oui, Severus, confirme Amélia. C'était ta mère.

\- Elle m'a fait le plus beau cadeau du monde sans même le savoir, murmure le Maître des Potions en approchant ses lèvres des siennes une nouvelle fois.

Mais dès que leurs lèvres se collent les unes aux autres, Sirius et Harry sortent de la pensine.

\- Putain, Rogue! Cette histoire est complètement dingue! Dumbledore est…

Severus grogne une fois de plus contre la bouche de Amélia qui pouffe de rire encore.

\- Tu es littéralement né pour me pourrir la vie, Black, soupir Severus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index de la main droite.

\- Vous êtes ensemble? Demande Sirius. Pour vrai?

\- Sirius, Merlin! S'exclame Harry. Tu viens de les voir s'embrasser et le professeur Rogue vient de te reprocher de lui gâcher son moment. Ils sont visiblement en train de s'entre tuer, dit Harry avec une ironie que même Sirius n'a pas le choix de remarquer.

\- Putain! Dumbledore va faire une crise cardiaque! S'exclame Black avec amusement.

\- Si seulement, soupire Amélia en se glissant dans les bras du Maître des Potions.

Amélia propose à Sirius de faire semblant de vouloir laisser Harry chez sa tante et son oncle, même si c'est lui qui en a la garde. Que les protections de sang l'ont convaincues de le laisser là-bas. Une fois que la garde aura été officialisée, Sirius pourra faire ce qu'il veut.

\- Tu es une vraie Serpentard toi! Dit Sirius avec amusement.

\- Elle n'a pas trop le choix, dit la voix du fondateur dans sa toile. Elle est ma dernière descendante, après tout.

\- Bordel! Murmure Sirius. Une vie simple, c'est pas ton genre, Nel.

\- Nel? Demande la jeune femme en levant un sourcil.

\- Bin, il faut bien trouver un surnom à ton animagus, non? Comme sa couleur est celle de la cannelle, ça fonctionne bien je trouve.

\- Nel, alors, approuve la jeune femme avec un petit sourire en coin pendant que Severus dépose un baiser sur sa tempe.

Le 22 décembre a bien commencé et les 4 sorciers sortent de la chambre après que Amélia ait récupéré ses souvenirs de la pensine.

Autour de la table de la cuisine, Harry émet le désir de se rendre au chemin de Traverse pour faire des achats de Noël.

\- Tu ne l'avais pas fait à Pré-au-Lard? Demande Remus, en face de lui.

\- Oui, mais il m'en manque un. Hermione ne me le pardonnera jamais, dit Harry en riant alors que Hermione le regardait, choquée qu'il puisse penser ça d'elle.

\- J'aimerais bien y aller, moi aussi. J'aimerais bien en faire quelques uns, dit Amélia à côté du Maître des Potions.

\- Tu as de l'argent? Demande Sirius. Je peux t'en donner un peu, si tu veux.

\- C'est bon, ma mère avait un compte à Gringotts. J'y trouverai tout ce que j'ai besoin.

Comme la une de la Gazette du Sorcier de la journée est l'image du visage de Sirius avec écrit en rouge dessus : l'erreur judiciaire du siècle. Comme le Ministre de la Magie de l'époque était Millicent Bagnold, Fudge expliquait, en long et en large, qu'il n'aurait jamais fait une telle erreur de jugement que d'enfermer un innocent à Azkaban, sans procès, qui plus est. L'ensemble des gens autour de la table sont choqués de cette déclaration plus que fausse, mais bon, pour le moment ils ne peuvent rien faire, autant en profiter.

Il est convenu que Sirius, Remus, Tonks et Mme Weasley allaient accompagner les étudiants sur le chemin de Traverse et Severus resterait avec Amélia. Quand tous sont prêts à partir, Severus propose son bras à la rouquine pour la faire transplaner près de la banque des sorciers. Elle suit ensuite le Maître des Potions dans l'institution financière. Ils se présentent ensuite à un guichet et Amélia se présente en parfait Gobelbabil au Gobelin derrière le comptoir dans une révérence respectueuse.

\- Tu parles la langue des Gobelins? Demande Severus, surpris.

\- Je parles toutes les langues que grand-père connait, dit-elle avec un rictus.

\- Suivez-moi, Miss Jedusor, dit un Gobelin qui les avait rejoint. Mr Rogue peut vous accompagner, si vous le souhaitez.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup, oui, confirme la jeune femme.

Ils se retrouvent tout les trois dans un grand bureau luxueux avec 5 grands tableaux au dessus du fauteuil rembourré et confortable où s'installe le Gobelin.

\- Tu avais raison, Sal, dit une femme en robe bleu nuit aux cheveux brun, sur l'un des tableaux. Elle est magnifique, mon amour.

Amélia tourne la tête en direction du regard de la femme qui a parlé et voit Salazar Serpentard, dans le tableau d'à côté.

\- Donc, dit le Gobelin. Miss Jedusor, je me présente, Arkam Gragnook, Président de Gringotts. J'aimerais vous faire connaître le testament de votre mère, Mme Jedusor, et vous mettre au courant de votre héritage. J'ai reçu l'aval de Maître Serpentard et Dame Serdaigle.

Amélia s'étouffe avec sa propre salive en ouvrant les yeux ronds. Le Président Gragnook lui explique que Salazar Serpentard et Rowena Serdaigle étaient mariés, tout comme Elga Poufsouffle et Godrick Gryffondor. Ce sont eux qui ont ouvert les 4 premiers comptes de Gringotts et qui ont fait en sorte que les sorciers aient confiance aux Gobelins pour les affaires financières. C'est pourquoi il y avait une tableau de chaque fondateur de Poudlard dans ce bureau, avec celui du Gobelin Gringotts. Il lui fait mettre une goûte de sang sur un parchemin doré et le reprend. Amélia le regarde faire avec une curiosité évidente.

\- C'est pour faire apparaître votre arbre généalogique, explique le Président. Vous êtes officiellement l'héritière des coffres numéro 1,2, 417 et 469. La voute numéro 1 est celle de Maître Serpentard, la 2, celle de Dame Serdaigle, celle 417, celle de Mr Jedusor, votre père et 469, celle de votre mère.

Le Gobelin fait apparaître un parchemin en claquant des doigts en lui disant que c'était celui des dernières volontés de sa mère.

\- Moi, Arianna Dumbledore-Grindelwald-Jedusor, saine de corps et d'esprit, lègue l'ensemble de mes possession à ma fille, Amélia Eileen Jedusor. Tom Elvis Jedusor sera le gestionnaire de cette héritage jusqu'à ce que Amélia ait les connaissances pour gérer son patrimoine toute seule. Si mon mari et moi ne pouvons pas nous occuper de notre enfant, nous souhaitons que Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy puissent l'élever et lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle doit savoir. Elle est l'héritière du siège des Gaunt au Magenmagot et nous souhaitons que Lucius Malefoy la représente jusqu'à sa majorité. Nous ne voulons, en aucun cas, que Albus Dumbledore fasse partie de la vie de notre enfant. Nous avons pris des dispositions à cette fin. Elle sera inscrite à l'académie Beaubâton quand elle viendra au monde.

Il y a un silence pendant un long moment avant que la voix de sa mère ne reprenne.

\- Amélia, mon trésor, dit doucement la voix de Arianna, sache que je t'ai toujours aimé et désiré. Même avant de savoir que ton père et moi t'attendions. Nous avons décidé de te donné le nom de la femme extraordinaire qui a réussi l'impossible en créant une potion pour nous pour que nous puissions t'avoir dans nos vies. Eileen Prince a travaillé d'arrache pied pendant que Tom faisait de son mieux pour les délivrer, son fils et elle, de l'emprise de son mari. Il a réussi à la réintégrer à la famille Prince quelques jours avant sa mort. C'est pourquoi ton deuxième prénom est le sien. Et je t'en supplie, ma chérie, ne fait pas confiance en Albus Dumbledore. J'ai eu la chance de grandir dans une famille qui m'a apprise à penser par moi-même, je sais que ton père fera tout en son pouvoir pour te protéger comme il le peut. N'ai jamais peur de te tourner vers lui. Je t'aime tant, mon trésor. Maman.

C'est en larmes que Amélia se blottie contre Severus qui passe ses bras autour d'elle. Alors sa mère avait été réintégrée à la famille Prince? Comment ce fait-il qu'il ne l'a jamais su? Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment de demander. Il doit s'occuper de Amélia d'abord. Il lui dit des mots de réconfort pour la consoler comme il le peut. Même Salazar et Dame Serdaigle s'y mettent pour la réconforter. Après un petit moment, Amélia reprend contenance et fait un signe approbateur au Gobelin pour qu'il poursuive.

\- Vous avez 5 sièges au Mangenmagot qui sont officiellement à vous et un qui est sous votre responsabilité jusqu'à ce que le dossier de cette famille soit réglé, lui explique Gragnook. Les sièges des familles Gaunt, Serdaigle, Serpentard, Ombrage, Fudge et Prince. Les sièges Ombrage et Fudge ont été confisqués aux famille respective par le conseil des 28 sacrés il y a environ 75 ans pour crime contre le monde Magique en tentant un coup d'état pour renverser le pouvoir de ce conseil, au quel ils n'appartenaient pas.

\- Mais comment ce fait-il que ces deux familles soient présente au Magenmagot et que l'un soit Ministre de la Magie et l'autre, sous-secrétaire d'État?

\- Dumbledore les a mis là pour représenter ces sièges en votre nom, dit platement le Gobelin. Pour ce qui est du siège Prince, il vous a été confié jusqu'à ce que la situation de cette famille et les reniés soit régularisée. Mais comme Dumbledore est le Président du Magenmagot, il n'a jamais proposé ce dossier à l'assemblée des 28 sacrés. Pour l'instant, Dumbledore a un poids de 3 voix par vote en vous représentant. Le siège des Prince est vide depuis la mort de l'ancien Lord.

\- Il y a-t-il moyen de remédier à la situation? Demande Severus en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Il faut que Miss Jedusor accepte les seigneuries et les titres de Lord des familles qu'elle représente. Elle pourra vous réintégrer la famille Prince et vous pourrez reprendre les reines de cette famille.

\- J'accepte, dit doucement Amélia en relevant la tête, la main droite toujours dans celle du Maître des Potions.

Le Gobelin hoche la tête et se lève pour sortir du bureau et revient 5 minutes plus tard avec une boîte en velours noir. Quand il l'ouvre, i bagues de Lord et Seigneurie à l'intérieur. Le Présidente lui explique que si les bague la reconnaissent comme la légitime héritière, elle s'adapteront toutes seules à sa taille et son genre. Elle peut porter plus d'une bague par doigt. Mais si les familles ne s'entendaient pas, il se peut que la magie des bagues combatte. Elle prend donc celle des Gaunt et la met à son annulaire droit. Elle s'adapte immédiatement à son doigt dans une légère lueur verte menthe. Elle prend ensuite celle de Serpentard sous le regard bien veillant de ce dernier qui semble plus que confiant et il avait raison. La bague fait la même chose que celle des Gaunt. Elle y met ensuite celle de Serdaigle, dans le même doigt que celle de Serpentard. À sa surprise, les deux bagues fusionnent pour n'en faire qu'une avec les deux étendards des familles dessus, un serpent s'enroulait amoureusement autour du cou d'un corbeau majestueux sur fond vert et bleu coupé au milieu par un fine ligne argenté à la diagonal superposé à une fine ligne de bronze. Le gobelin lui explique que comme ces deux familles n'en formaient plus qu'une, c'était logique. La bague Fudge fait pareil et elle met celle Ombrage avec celle-ci à son majeur de la main gauche. Elles ne deviennent que deux anneaux simples avec les armoiries de chaque famille dessus. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Amélia était soulagée que ces bagues soient si discrètes. Elle mit alors la bague des Prince à son index droit, qui fit la même chose que celle des Gaunt.

\- Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, que souhaitez-vous faire en premier?

\- Réintégrer le Professeur Rogue à la famille Prince et lui donner cette bague, répond la jeune femme avec autorité, toute timidité envolée.

\- Parfait, répond le Gobelin.

Il lui explique la marche à suivre et Amélia s'exécute studieusement. Comme elle est maintenant en possession de son héritage et que Lord et Lady Malefoy n'ont jamais signé les papiers de tutelle, elle est maintenant émancipée et est officiellement majeure aux yeux du Ministère, de Gringotts et de la magie.

\- Les Malefoy n'ont jamais signés les papiers? Demande Amélia.

\- En fait, Milady, je crois qu'ils n'étaient tout simplement pas au courant de la situation. Le testament de votre mère n'a jamais été ouvert. C'est pour cette raison que votre grand-père maternel a pu faire ce qu'il a fait.

Deux longues heures plus tard, Severus et Amélia sortent enfin de la banque sorcière. La chaise des Prince, au Magenmagot était officiellement restitué à Severus et il portait la bague de Lord sous un glamour, Amélia avait fait la même chose pour les siennes. Fudge, Ombrage et Dumbledore étaient officiellement poursuivi pour usurpation de pouvoir et ingérence de patrimoine et n'avaient plus accès aux sièges de Amélia, qu'elle avait confié à Severus, qui siégerait en son nom et le sien en tant que Lord Sébastien Prince, sous un glamour pour cacher sa véritable identité.

Amélia rejoignit les autres avec Severus avec une bourse bien pleine. Elle choisit des cadeaux de Noël à plus ou moins toute le monde, avec le peu qu'elle connaissait d'eux.


	7. Chapter 7

Amélia avait trouvé tout ce qu'elle voulait pour tout le monde. Étonnement, le plus difficile avait été de trouver le cadeau pour Severus. Celui pour son anniversaire, le 9 janvier, avait été facile à trouvé. Une livre de potions de Salazar, en Fourchelang, où il y avait une recette pour que Severus puisse comprendre cette langue autant à l'oral qu'à l'écrit. Elle l'avait prise dans la voute Serpentard avec l'autorisation de ce dernier. Elle voulais l'avoir à l'avance, au cas où elle n'aurait pas une autre opportunité d'ici là. Bien que Severus était la personne qu'elle connaissait de plus au Square, ça avait été particulièrement ardu de choisir quelque chose qu'elle croyait qu'il aimerait pour Noël.

Une fois tout le monde de retour au QG de l'Ordre, Amélia décide de s'isoler un peu pour aller voir son père dans son esprit.

Dans la clairière habituelle, elle s'assoit dans l'herbe tendre et attend, le regard dans le vague. Elle sent alors des bras chaleureux, malgré la froideur de la peau, s'enrouler tendrement autour de sa taille.

\- Comment tu vas, ma petite flamme des Ténèbres? Lui demande Tom en s'assoyant derrière elle en passant ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps.

\- Je vais bien, papa. J'ai hâte que tu absorbes tes Horcruxes, soupir la jeune femme.

\- Et pourquoi tant d'impatience?

\- Parce que ton esprit sera plus clair, chuchote sa fille en se laissant allé contre son torse. Je vais pouvoir enfin t'offrir ce que je veux te donner depuis la première fois qu'on s'est vue et j'ai hâte de te voir, de te voir vraiment.

\- Tu aurais dû me dire que c'était si important pour toi, ma petite conscience rousse.

\- Tu l'aurais vraiment fait? Demande Amélia, surprise en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je pense que oui. Je ferais tout pour toi, ma chérie. Mais Dumbledore risque de me causer des problèmes quand je passerai par les voies officielles pour mes projets.

\- Je te soutiendrai papa, dit-elle, solennelle. Tant et aussi longtemps que tes projets seront en accord avec mes valeurs, je me battrai de toutes mes forces à tes côtés.

Elle ferme alors les yeux dans l'étreinte protectrice de son père. Tom se met alors à lui raconter des histoires sur sa mère et lui dans leur jeunesse.

C'est plus en paix avec elle-même qu'elle reprend conscience dans son corps, dans le canapé de la chambre qu'elle partage avec Severus.

Les jours passent lentement et Sirius a officiellement la garde de Harry Potter et le procès de Pettigrow va commencer le lendemain de Noël. Il était allé à Gringotts avec Sirius pour entendre le testament de ses parents et il était littéralement tombé de sa chaise.

Sirius et lui avaient appris qu'il était émancipé depuis le 31 octobre 1994, grâce au contrat magique de la Coupe de Feu, qui l'avait considérée comme un adulte, et son procès pour usage de magie devant des Moldus devant tout le Magenmagot l'avait confirmé. Il avait été considéré comme un adulte pendant cette audience. Dumbledore, bien sûr, ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Comme il était le directeur de Poudlard et que Harry était considéré comme un Né-Moldu, vue la non ouverture du testament de ses parents, c'était lui, son tuteur magique, jusqu'au 31 octobre 1994.

Sirius et lui apprirent aussi que Harry avait plusieurs sièges au Magenmagot. Celui des Potter, bien sûr, celui des Peverell, de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Sirius avait aussi récupéré celui des Black, comme il avait été réhabilité. Harry lui avait confié tous ses sièges à la condition qu'il le consulte avant les votes. Sirius avait accepté avec humilité cette nouvelle responsabilité.

Depuis ce temps, Amélia s'isolait souvent avec Harry, Severus et Sirius pour leur expliquer dans les moindres détails les règles et les lois du Magenmagot. Grâce au connaissances de Dumbledore dans sa mémoire, elle les connaissait toutes par cœur.

Le matin de Noël est arrivé et elle se réveille doucement dans les bras de Severus. Personne à part Harry et Sirius n'était au courant pour eux et c'était parfait comme ça. Si son grand-père avait su, il l'aurait renvoyée chez les Marchand dans la seconde!

\- Joyeux Noël, ma puce, entend chuchoter Amélia à son oreille.

Elle s'étire comme un chat entre les bras du Maître des Potions en créant ses barrières mentales. En à peine quelques jours, c'était devenu un réflexe naturel et elle en était très heureuse.

\- Je croyais que tu ne célébrais pas cette fête, dit doucement la jeune femme en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Je n'avais juste personne qui me donne envie de le faire, lui murmure son compagnon.

Elle le regarde alors intensément dans les yeux avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Quand les mains commencent à devenir plus entreprenantes, ils entendent des coups frénétiques à la porte de leur chambre.

\- Nel! Rogue! Debout! C'est Noël! Crie la voix de Sirius de l'autre côté de la porte en bois.

\- Et moi qui croyait qu'il avait pris en maturité, bougonne Severus.

\- Allez! Debout!

\- On ferait mieux de se lever avant qu'il ne défonce la porte, dit Amélia en se levant.

\- Oh non! Lui dit Severus en l'attrapant par la taille avant qu'elle ne quitte le lit. C'est Noël, je veux mon cadeau.

Il la colle alors à lui en l'embrassant langoureusement en prenant tout son temps en faisant un mouvement négligeant de baguette vers la porte pour y mettre un sort de silence. Les cris de Sirius se turent immédiatement, au plus grand plaisir du couple.

Amélia sent les mains puissantes de Severus sous sa chemise de nuit et se sent beaucoup plus entreprenante que les autres fois ou il l'a fait, sans jamais la brusquée. Elle glisse alors la main de son cou sur son torse nu jusqu'à l'élastique de son bas de pyjama. Amélia le regarde avec des yeux incertains.

\- Tu es sûre de toi? Je ne te force à rien, Nel, murmure le Maître des Potions.

\- Je ne me sens jamais forcée à quoi que se soit, avec toi.

Il hoche la tête et elle passe sa main, doucement, sur l'entre jambe de Severus, par-dessus le tissus en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle passe alors sous le tissus et caresse doucement le sexe érigé de son partenaire. Le souffle rauque sortant de la gorge de Severus la met en confiance et elle empoigne délicatement le membre dressé de sa main droite en faisant de légers vas-et-viens. La respiration de Severus de fait de plus en plus rapide et irrégulière, alors Amélia augmente doucement la cadence sur la colonne de chaire fièrement dressée dans sa main.

Quand Severus se laisse allé à la jouissance dans un grognement, Amélia retire doucement sa main et lance un sort de nettoyage sur eux, avant de se blottir contre son flan nu.

\- Merci, murmure Severus après un long baiser.

\- Joyeux Noël, dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Certainement, lui répond l'homme en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle.

20 minutes plus tard, ils sont tout les deux dans le salon du premier étage, où il y a un grand sapin décoré et des montagnes de cadeaux dessous. C'est encore en pyjama, dans le chandail des Beatles de Severus, qu'elle va s'assoir par terre à côté de Ginny.

C'est Sirius, en bon Maître de maison, qui s'occupe de distribuer les cadeaux. Il commence par les mineurs et comme Ginny est la plus jeune, c'est elle la première. Elle se lève donc d'un bon et prend ses cadeaux avant de s'installer entre Amélia et Hermione pour les déballer. Elle est visiblement ravie de tout ce qu'elle reçoit et va remercier tout le monde. Amélia est surprise par l'étreinte de la jeune fille, en la remerciant 100 fois pour les trois uniformes scolaires neufs qu'elle lui a donnés.

C'est ensuite le tour de Harry et il remercie la jeune femme pour la plume à papote de niveau zéro, c'est-à-dire qu'elle écrit à le lettre tout ce qui se dit.

\- C'est pour tes cours d'Histoire, lui dit Amélia. Ron m'a dit qu'ils étaient un somnifère encore plus puissant que la goûte du Mort-Vivant.

\- Je ne l'ai pas dit dans ces mots là, mais vieux, tu vois l'idée, dit Ron avec un sourire.

Amélia va chercher les siens ensuite. Elle est surprise d'en avoir autant. Elle est surprise d'en avoir tout court, en fait.

\- Je comprends, lui dit Harry. Le Noël de mes 11 ans était le premier ou j'en recevais aussi.

Minerva lui a donné une grande tasse bleu, comme ses yeux, avec Nel écrit en doré dessus. Elle savait que presque tout le monde la surnommait comme ça au QG et qu'elle adorait le chocolat chaud de Severus. Amélia la remercie chaudement avant d'en ouvrir un autre. C'est celui de Sirius qui lui avait trouvé des photos de sa mère en demandant à plusieurs Sang-Pur au Ministère. C'est les larmes au yeux qu'elle le remercie avec retenue. Pomona lui avait envoyé la plante pour laquelle elle avait eu un coup de cœur dans son bureau. Une fleur qui émet une petite musique douce du couché au levé du soleil à tout les jours et Minerva promet de lui remettre ses remerciements. Elle déballe tous ses cadeaux et finit par celui de Severus. C'est une petite chaine en argent avec un petit serpent de la même couleur avec des yeux émeraudes avec un parchemin pour expliquer les propriétés magiques du bijoux. Il protège son porteur de tous les sorts qui concerne l'esprit; les oubliettes, les Imperium, la Legilimancie et tout le reste. Elle se lève pour lui demander de l'aider à le mettre. Elle le remercie en essayant de faire passer toute la gratitude qu'elle ressent pour lui dans son regard. À la surprise générale, sauf celle de la jeune femme, Albus ne lui a rien donné pour Noël.

Pendant le repas du soir, tout l'Ordre est rassemblé dans la cuisine et leur chef fait acte de présence pendant le repas.

\- Je suis consternée, Albus! S'exclame Mme Weasley. Vous n'avez rien offert à Noël à votre propre petite-fille!

\- Molly, essaye de la rassurer le vieil homme, elle sait très bien que je ne peut pas faire preuve de favoritisme envers elle alors qu'il y a d'autres enfants ici.

\- On comprend tout à fait que Amélia fait partie de votre famille, Mr le directeur, dit innocemment Ginny, assise entre Bill et George, à la table de la cuisine.

Tout le monde dans la pièce hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Albus, dit Sirius. Même Rogue lui a fait un cadeau. Vous auriez pu y penser!

\- Severus? Demande le mage à la barbe.

\- Vous m'avez confié sa responsabilité, et comme elle n'est pas une élève, j'ai jugé que c'était adéquat, dit ce dernier en haussant les épaules.

\- Tout à fait, dit Remus avec un signe d'assentiment de la tête.

Voyant que personne n'était d'accord avec lui, il dit qu'il a en effet, quelque chose pour elle et qu'il va le chercher dans son bureau.

Amélia regarde Severus en levant un sourcil surpris. Elle n'a pas besoin de regarder dans l'esprit de son grand-père pour savoir qu'il va prendre la première babiole venu pour faire comme si c'était important.

Comme Amélia s'en doutait, il a pris l'un des petits instruments en argent qui trônaient dans son bureau qu'il lui a donné dans une petite boîte en bois emballée dans du papier cadeau rouge et or. Harry passe son regard de Dumbledore à Amélia en fronçant des sourcils. Lui aussi a reconnu l'instrument, mais ne dit rien de plus devant le directeur.

\- C'est un vieil artéfact magique de notre famille. Il me vient de ma mère, lui explique Albus.

\- Merci, grand-père, répond cette dernière avec un joie feinte.

Elle sait très bien que la mère de son grand-père était Né-Moldu. Elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir un artéfact magique dans sa famille. Elle le remercie une nouvelle fois en posant délicatement le cadeau entre Severus et elle.

Le lendemain, c'est le premier jour du procès de Pettigrow et Sirius amène Harry au tribunal où il devra témoigner, ainsi que son parrain. C'est aussi le jour ou Severus doit faire entrer Lucius à Poudlard.

Vers 18h00, Severus vient chercher Amélia, sous sa forme de chat et les font transplaner où Voldemort les attend. Dans la salle de bal délabrée du Manoir Jedusor, Amélia se blottie contre la poitrine de Severus, sous sa robe de Mangemort. Elle voit Harry, inconscient au milieu d'un immense pentacle au milieu de la pièce avec tout les Horcruxes de son père. Sirius était ligoté dans un coin et hurlait sur tout ceux qui passaient près de lui. Amélia saute de la robe de Severus et court vers Sirius. Elle passe délicatement sa patte droite sur son visage et vice son regard bleu dans les yeux gris de Sirius. Elle lui explique ce qui va se passer par Legilimancie et il se calme aussitôt. Nel reste contre Sirius tout le long du rite d'intégration des Horcruxes. Quand 6 filet de fumée noire sortent des 6 Horcruxes et entrent en Tom, Amélia est horrifiée de voir son père souffrir autant. Elle saute alors des cuisses de Sirius et court vers lui. Elle reprend forme humaine pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'aider à le soutenir.

\- Papa, tout va bien, je suis là, avec toi, lui murmure la jeune fille.

\- Ma petite flamme de Ténèbres, murmure Tom de sa voix hachée. Je suis mort? Je suis avec toi? Où est Anna?

\- Tu n'es pas mort, papa. Et moi non plus, lui dit Amélia avec tendresse. Grand-père m'a cachée chez les Marchand, en France. Mais on est ensemble maintenant.

Les yeux noirs de Tom s'encrent dans ceux, bleu électrique de sa fille et elle le laisse entrer dans son esprit. Il y voit toute son enfance, Dumbledore qui vient la chercher, Severus qui prend soin d'elle comme personne avant lui. Tout l'amour qu'elle éprouve, autant pour son père que pour son amant.

Tom a maintenant l'allure qu'il avait quand il avait 30 ans, une chevelure noir et luxuriante, un charisme fou, une peau pâle avec le même nez que sa fille.

Tom se relève donc et cherche son Maître des Potions du regard.

\- Severus! Dit ce dernier avec autorité.

\- Maître, dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

\- Donne moi ton bras, dit Tom en levant sa baguette.

Severus remonte sa manche gauche et présente sa Marque à l'homme en face de lui.

\- Je vous préviens, dit-il en s'adressant à tout le monde autour de lui, ça va faire mal.

Et il pose la pointe de sa baguette sur le tatouage de l'enseignant. Severus sent la Marque lui brûler comme le jour de son Marquage. Ses yeux s'embuent de larmes de douleur et il sert les dents pour ne pas hurler. Il sent aussi le regard de Amélia sur lui. Pour vue qu'elle sache ce qu'elle fait, supplie intérieurement le Maître des Potions.

Après presque 3 longues minutes qui lui en ont paru bien plus, la douleur arrête aussi rapidement qu'elle a commencée. Il ouvre doucement les yeux et regarde son bras. Il ne peut retenir un cri de stupeur en voyant que la Marque n'est plus là. C'est comme si il ne l'avait jamais eu.

Il entend alors des sanglots à ses côtés et tourne la tête pour voir qui s'est.

\- Amélia, qu'est-ce que tu as? Lui demande Severus en s'approchant d'elle. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais?

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle en le regardant en fronçant des sourcils. Mais il semblerait que père ait rajouté un petit quelque chose.

Elle bouge doucement de la main droite et un petit miroir y apparait et elle lui tend. Septique, il regarde dedans et est sidéré de ce qu'il y voit. Il semble n'avoir pas plus de 20 ans et il n'y a plus aucun traits Rogue sur son visage. Il ressemble à sa mère, en version masculine.

\- Tu as pris soin de ce qui compte le plus pour moi, Severus. Alors j'ai décidé de te récompenser pour ce que tu as fait, dit la voix de Tom. Et je ne pouvais pas tolérer que celui qui fait battre le cœur de ma fille ait l'air plus vieux que moi, de quoi j'aurais l'air?

\- Papa! Dit Amélia en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vais délivrer Sirius et Harry.

Elle commence donc par le Maraudeur et va ensuite réanimer Harry avec son parrain. Tom fait alors comme prévu et disparait en laissant un tas de cendre et sa baguette derrière lui. Comme Sirius et Harry étaient au courant du plan, Harry et Sirius s'entendent sur l'histoire qu'il vont raconter à Dumbledore. Comme prévu, Amélia glisse dans l'esprit des deux Gryffondor un souvenir factice pour corroborer leur histoire. Avant de partir, Severus entraine Amélia vers un homme à l'allure aristocratique avec de longs cheveux blond platine.

\- Lucius, je te présente ta filleul, Amélia Jedusor.

\- Salazar! Amélia! Tu es envie! Dit l'homme en face d'elle en la prenant dans ses bras avec force.

\- Oui, Mr Malefoy, murmure la jeune femme dans le cou de Lord Malefoy.

\- Il faut que tu me racontes ton histoire, quand nous pourrons nous voir.

\- Je le ferai avec plaisir, soutient Nel. Mais je dois le faire avec père d'abord.

\- Cela va de soit, mon enfant, dit Lucius d'une voix enrouée. Prend soin d'elle, Severus.

Severus hoche la tête d'un mouvement sec et ramène Amélia vers Harry et Black.


	8. Chapter 8

Une fois que Harry, Sirius et Severus comprennent le principe pour mettre de l'avant le faux souvenir que Amélia a mis dans leur esprit, ils retournent tous au Square Grimmaurd. Harry explique ce qui s'est passé à Dumbledore en ne cherchant même pas à le repousser de sa tête pour qu'il voit ce qui s'est passé. C'est comme ça qu'il apprend que c'est l'amour de Amélia pour Severus qui l'a sauvé de la plus grande partie de la douleur de l'effacement de la Marque des Ténèbres et lui a redonné le corps qu'il avait quand il a pris la Marque, c'est-à-dire 18 ans. Il propose donc à l'enseignant de faire passer sa jeunesse surprenante pour un accident de potion pour qu'il continue à enseigner à Poudlard et garde son poste de directeur de Serpentard. Comme Voldemort est officiellement mort, Amélia n'a plus besoin de se cacher, mais comme Severus lui a proposé de la prendre comme assistante ET apprentie, Dumbledore n'a d'autre choix que de la garder à Poudlard. Surtout que tout l'Ordre est au courant de cet arrangement. Il fulmine de rage quand il comprend que sa petite-fille est amoureuse de cette vermine de Serpentard, mais il ne peut rien y faire. De plus, il n'a plus aucune excuse valable pour laisser Harry chez les Dursley et Sirius fait ce qu'il a à faire pour avoir ENFIN la garde de son filleul.

Pettigrow est jugé coupable et reçoit le baiser du Détraqueur immédiatement pour éviter qu'il ne puisse s'évader. Les Mangemorts sont maintenant impossible à trouver, par l'absence de Marque, une simple suspicion n'est pas suffisante pour accuser qui que ce soit. Thomas Serpentard, ex Lord Voldemort, en profite donc pour remanier ses rangs. Son bras droit reste Lucius, qui est maintenant son conseiller politique, Severus est évidemment son futur gendre et reste son espion, qui lui est maintenant totalement fidèle. Enfin, il sait que sa loyauté va à Amélia, et ça lui va parfaitement. Tom sait qu'il peut travailler avec ça. Les Mangemorts les plus dangereux et instables sont forcés de faire une thérapie avec un psychomage que Tom a engagé, sous les conseils de Amélia.

Dumbledore est plus que contrarié le 29 décembre, quand il essaye d'entrer au Square, sans succès. Sirius avait refait les protections de la maison pour que Albus ne puisse plus entrer. Il l'évitait comme la peste depuis que la garde de Harry était officiellement à lui. Amélia et Severus avaient emménagés dans le Manoir Prince ensemble. Amélia étant émancipée et son père voyait en Severus la meilleure personne pour prendre soin de sa fille, il n'avait donc aucun problème avec ça. La jeune femme avait demandé à son père de la représenter au Magenmagot jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille au moins officiellement 17 ans. Elle n'avait aucune envie que son grand-père s'en mêle comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant en la mettant chez les Marchand.

Les vacances de Noel passent à une vitesse hallucinante pour la jeune femme qui n'a jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis qu'elle vit au Manoir Prince avec Severus. Bien que son corps ait rajeuni d'une quinzaine d'années et qu'il n'a plus la Marque, Amélia est plus que ravie de voir qu'il n'a pas du tout changé. Il était aussi grognon, impassible et froid avec tout le monde. Mais d'une infinie patience et tendresse envers elle.

\- Maître Sev, demande une petite elfe du Manoir Prince. Lord Serpentard veut voir le Maître avec Maîtresse Méli, dit-elle en se tordant les mains de nervosité.

\- Où est-il? Demande doucement Severus pour qu'elle arrête de paniquer.

\- Kitty l'a guidé vers la salon d'hiver, Maître, comme le Maître l'a demandé pour les personnes autorisées à venir, Maître.

\- Merci, Kitty. Amélia est dans les serres avec Winky. Tu peux les trouver là-bas.

Severus se rend donc dans la pièce où l'attend son beau-père. Ce dernier lui dit que la jeunesse lui va bien et ce dernier lui retourne le compliment avec beaucoup plus de retenue. Amélia entre donc dans la pièce après un mouvement de poignet pour être plus présentable. De la terre partout, ce n'est pas très classe.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, dit Tom en se levant gracieusement du fauteuil où il était assis.

\- Bonjour papa, dit la jeune femme en prenant l'ex Voldemort dans ses bras. Je suis heureuse de te voir. Tu m'as manqué, dit doucement la rouquine aux yeux azure qui n'a plus de lunettes grâce à une potion de Sev.

\- Moi aussi, ma petite flamme des Ténèbres, répond son père avec une tendresse que personne à part sa fille ne pourrait lui soupçonner. Si je suis venu vous voir aujourd'hui, c'est en tant que père, ma chérie. Et je sais que ta mère serait d'accord avec moi pour ce qui va suivre. Severus, j'aimerais que tu restes, s'il-te-plait, dit Tom en voyant Severus qui allait quitter la pièce pour le laisser seul avec sa fille.

Severus revient donc près de Amélia qui prend sa main dans la sienne sans savoir ce qui va suivre.

\- Ta mère et moi l'avions commencé quand nous avons appris sa grossesse et le sexe du bébé. En fait, le nom de l'autre « bénéficière » y est aussi inscrit depuis des lustres. Il s'est activé quand tu es venu au monde, ma belle. Mais si tu refuses, je l'annulerai dans la seconde. Je veux que tu te rappelles que tu aurais toujours eu le dernier mot sur ce que je vais te montrer.

Tom sort un parchemin roulé serré de la poche intérieure de sa cape de sorcier. Quand il le déroule sur la table basse entre sa fille, Severus et lui. Amélia fronce des sourcils en lisant à l'envers ce que c'est.

\- Un contrat de mariage? Demande la jeune femme en regardant son père avec horreur.

\- Lis le avant de paniquer, dit patiemment Lord Serpentard.

C'est donc ce que Amélia fait. Quand elle a fini, elle cherche le fauteuil derrière elle à tâtons avant de s'assoir doucement dedans, complètement choquée.

\- Est-ce qu'il le savait? Ne peut s'empêcher de demander la rouquine.

\- Si tu parles de ton grand-père, oui, dit Tom. Il l'a toujours su. Il a essayé de nous faire changer d'avis quand il l'a appris. Mais ni moi, ni ta mère, surtout Arianna, ne voulions y changer quoi que ce soit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande Severus en s'accroupissant devant Amélia.

\- C'est un contrat de mariage valide, signé par mes parents et la mère de mon « promis ».

\- Et? L'encourage Severus.

\- C'est… c'est toi, dit la jeune femme en le regardant dans les yeux. Ça a toujours été toi. Et grand-père le savait. Il le savait quand il t'a raconté ce mensonge dans son bureau. Quand il t'a obligé à me garder chez toi, probablement pour que tu me détestes de m'imposer dans ton espace vital. J'ai toujours trouvé bizarre qu'il… qu'il semble en colère qu'on s'entende bien toi et moi depuis qu'il nous a présenté. Je crois qu'il espérait que tu m'en veuilles d'être collée à tes basques. Il m'a imposé à toi en connaissant ton caractère antisocial, ton besoin d'intimité et de calme. Il ne me connaissait pas, ne m'a jamais connu. Quand il est venu me chercher chez les Marchand, il leur a demandé comment j'étais. Ils… ils ont raconté des horreurs sur moi. En disant que j'étais une enfant capricieuse, qui attirait toujours l'attention sur elle, ils m'ont dépeint comme une adolescente pourrie gâtée sans aucun jugement et aucune reconnaissance. Ils… ils se sont décris eux, pour lui expliquer qui j'étais sensé être. Il… grand-père sait depuis toujours que tu as ce genre d'individu en horreur. C'est… c'est comme si j'allais être une autre James Potter pour toi.

Amélia laisse les larmes couler sur ses joues en regardant les yeux Sev de façon désespérée. Comme si elle avait l'impression qu'il allait disparaitre en fumée une fois avoir dit le nom maudit et la possibilité qu'elle aurait pu être comme ça.

\- Méli, ma puce, regarde moi, dit doucement Sev en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Dumbledore peut essayer de faire ce qu'il veut, jamais je n'ai vue une autre personne que toi, depuis que tu t'es réveillée sur ce divan dans son bureau. Avec tes grands yeux magnifiques, ton regard fuyant et ta voix caressante. J'ai découvert une jeune femme qui a vécu l'enfer et en est sortie. Qui a réussi à percer ma carapace comme personne avant elle. En acceptant mon aide, Méli, j'ai cru te sauver toi, alors que tu m'as permis de me sauver moi. Tu réussis l'impossible, mon amour. Tu as tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres en ramenant ton père à la vie, tes actions ont fait en sorte que Black et moi nous nous entendons… de façon civilisée, il m'a embrassé sur la joue avant Noel je te signale. Tu as ouvert les yeux de Potter sur Dumbledore en une matinée alors que j'essaye de le faire depuis 5 ans, Méli. Et je ne parle même pas de tes dons. Parce que pour moi, ce qui compte, c'est QUI tu es, et non ce que tu peux faire. Alors, si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais… j'aimerais qu'on ne touche pas à ce contrat.

Amélia le regarde avec incrédulité un long… très long moment avec de regarder son père qui lui sourit doucement pour lui faire comprendre que c'est ce que lui espère aussi.

\- Donc, tout ce qu'on a à faire, demande Méli, c'est de ne rien faire?

\- Ça… ou vous vous mariez avant de retourner à Poudlard. Il me semble qu'un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal ne serait pas du luxe. À ce qu'il parait, Ombrage est une véritable plaie. Il va falloir que j'en discute avec Fudge avant de prendre sa place, dit Thomas en haussant les épaules.

\- Peut importe ce que tu décideras de faire, dit Severus avec lenteur, je te suivrai dans ce que tu voudras.

\- Vraiment tout?

Le Maîtres des Potions acquiesce donc et Ariel lui saute au cou avec un réel soulagement. Le message est clair pour le père de la jeune fille. Il la conduira à l'hôtel avant qu'elle ne retourne à Poudlard.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Papa, tu es sérieux? Tu veux que je change de nom? Pourquoi? Demande Amélia sans comprendre.

\- Tu es l'héritière de notre ancêtre, ma petite flamme chérie, dit son père avec patience. Il est normal que son nom se perpétue dans le temps. De plus, je lui en ai parlé et il est d'accord. Il en serait même ravi! Et comme je suis maintenant Lord Serpentard, il est normal que ma fille porte ce nom. Tu ne penses pas?

\- Quand je serai mariée, je porterai celui de Sev, papa, dit la jeune fille pour lui rappeler ce petit détail.

\- En fait, j'en ai discuté avec Severus et il est tout à fait disposé à prendre le tien. Ce n'est pas comme si le nom de Rogue lui rappelait de bons souvenirs, dit Thomas avec tristesse.

\- Donc, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, dit-elle avec un haussement de sourcil. C'est bon, je vais le faire. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si mes futurs élèves ont peur de moi!

Amélia avait passé tous les testes possibles au Ministère pour officialiser son statut de future enseignante à Poudlard. C'est Alastor Maugrey qui lui avait fait passer tous les testes en Défense et il avait même envoyé une lettre à son vieil ami Albus pour le féliciter d'avoir une petite-fille aussi brillante. Il n'avait rien compris avant que Lucius Malefoy ne se pointe dans son bureau avec un parchemin officiel du conseil d'administration qui avait engagé Amélia Dumbledore-Serpentard comme professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal avec la recommandation du chef des Aurors qui avait assisté à tous les examens de la jeune femme par curiosité. Une jeune femme de tout juste 16 ans qui passe tous les testes pour être Auror dans le seul but d'enseigner à Poudlard, soutenu par le président du Conseil d'Administration de l'école, Lord Malefoy, était une curiosité pour beaucoup. Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui travaillaient au Ministère ont souhaités assister aux examens de la jeune femme pour voir ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Une adolescente si discrète et d'une timidité maladive ne pouvait tout de même pas vouloir devenir enseignante?! Pourtant, Amélia avait fracassé tous les records. Amélia ne s'était pas privé à se servir des connaissances des autres pour faire ses examens. Être l'apprentie de Severus aurait été bien, mais faire semblant de tout réapprendre? Quel calvaire! Alors Thomas avait apporté à sa fille la solution pour resté à Poudlard sur un plateau d'argent. Il allait retirer la malédiction sur ce poste quand Amélia serait devenu officiellement l'enseignante de cette matière.

Dès le lendemain, Severus et Amélia se disent oui au Ministère de l'état civile dans le plus grand des secrets. Ils savent bien que tout le monde le saura dès le retour à Poudlard. Mais pour l'instant, ils veulent garder cette nouvelle pour eux. Les seuls qui le savent sont les deux mariés, Lord Serpentard, Lord et Lady Malefoy ainsi que le célébrant du Ministère.

Méli et Sev passent donc la dernière semaine de vacances enfermés dans le Manoir Prince à profiter de l'intimité et de leur cocon de calme qu'ils ont encore avant de retourner au château en Écosse.

\- Tu es prêt? Demande la jeune femme avec inquiétude en regardant son nouvel époux.

\- Il le faut bien, dit Sev avec patience. Allez, viens! Allons dans la fausse aux lions, dit-il avec un rictus en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sev les fait donc transplaner vers les grilles dorées de Poudlard pour se réinstaller dans les cartiers du directeur de Serpentard.

Une fois installés, Amélia et Severus vont à la Grande Salle avant que le Poudlard Express n'arrive à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. La jeune femme s'installe à la même place que quand elle est arrivée, entre Severus et Pomona qu'elle est très heureuse de revoir. Elle la remercie en bonne et dû forme pour son cadeau de Noel qu'elle a adoré, la plante musicale. Pomona la remercie pour le présent que Amélia lui a confectionné. Une potion à base de larme de phénix qui guérie toutes les maladies connues qu'une plante pourrait avoir. Quand les élèves sont enfin installés dans la pièce, Amélia fait un petit signe de la main à Harry, Hermione et les Weasley avant de reporter son attention sur son grand-père qui prenait la parole.

\- Je suis plus qu'heureux de vous voir ce soir, commence t-il. La menace qui nous guettait n'existe plus. De plus, le Ministère a rappelé le professeur Ombrage et nous avons maintenant un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Le professeur Amélia Dumbledore, dit-il en oubliant délibérément l'autre nom de famille de la jeune femme. Ne vous fiez pas à son physique de jeune première, dit-il avec les yeux brillants. Elle est redoutable dans son domaine, demandez au directeur du département des Aurors, dit-il en riant légèrement. De plus, il arrivera que son assistant soit présent pour certains cours, j'ai nommé Sirius Black, qui ne viendra au château que pour ces cours et pour animer le club de duel avec le professeur Ro… le professeur Serpentard, semble être obligé de se reprendre Albus.

Des murmures s'élèvent dans la Grande Salle au nom du nouvel enseignant. Albus leur explique que le professeur Rogue a seulement changé de nom après son mariage avec son épouse sans plus de précision. Que après un accident de potions, il a l'apparence qu'il avait à ses 18 ans, mais les « rassure » en leur disant qu'il est exactement le même homme qu'avant. Harry regarde Amélia dans une question silencieuse et la jeune femme ne fait qu'un léger signe de tête approbateur pour confirmer ses soupçons. Qu'elle EST cette nouvelle épouse. Harry chuchote quelque chose à Hermione, qui le dit à Ron, qui le dit à Ginny qui passe le mot à Fred et George et en moins de 3 minutes, toutes la Grande Salle sait ce que Dumbledore a tenté de cacher. Que sa petite-fille est la femme du Maître des Potions ET est la Madame Serpentard en question. Certains Gryffondor paniquent un peu de savoir que leur nouveau prof de Défense est l'héritière de Serpentard. Mais ceux qui ont passé du temps avec elle au Square les détrompent rapidement en leur disant qui elle est vraiment.

\- Elle a épousé Rogue, dit Ron avec assurance. Alors c'est clair qu'elle est une Gryffondor dans l'âme. Ça prend un sacré courage pour se marier avec une personnalité comme la sienne!

\- Elle a eu ses ASPIC à 13 ans! Explique Hermione à Lavande et Perverti. Elle est plus intelligente que tous les Serdaigle que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie.

\- Elle ne nous connaissait même pas et elle nous a fait des cadeaux de Noel qui nous correspondaient à tous, dit Ginny.

\- Elle a réussi à réconcilier les personnes que je connais qui se détestaient le plus au monde, dit doucement Harry avec un léger sourire en repensant au moment ou son parrain avait embrassé le professeur Rogue. Elle a une patience à tout épreuve, une vraie Poufsouffle. Et elle a été Serpentard au plus haut point que je n'aurais jamais pue défaire Voldemort, sans elle et le professeur Rogue.

Toute la soirée, Amélia a été, sans le savoir, le sujet de conversation dans les 4 salles communes du château. Pomona, qui n'avait pas vue la jeune femme depuis son départ vers le Square trouve que Severus a fait des merveilles avec elle. Elle a une assurance et une force tranquille qu'elle n'avait pas du tout les fois qu'elle l'a vue avant. La directrice de Poufsouffle trouve qu'ils vont très bien l'un avec l'autre. Comme un équilibre parfait et la dame félicite discrètement Amélia pour son union avec Severus. Elle a compris rapidement qui était l'heureuse élue quand elle a vue les joues de Amélia rosir quand Albus avait parlé du mariage du Maître des Potions.

Le lendemain est un samedi et Amélia convoque Harry, Ron et Hermione dans son bureau. Quand les trois Gryffondor entrent dans la pièce, Hermione la félicite sur sa décoration.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'n peut faire pur vous, professeur Serpentard? Demande Harry avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je veux que vous m'aidiez à monter mes cours comme vous l'avez fait pour l'AD, dit Amélia de bout en blanc. Ce que vous avez fait, tous les trois, pendant ces cours étaient tout simplement génial! Je veux recréer cette ambiance dans mes cours et ce avec toutes les maisons confondues. Et comme je n'ai jamais été répartie dans quelque maison que ce soit ici, j'espère que les étudiants ne me verront pas comme une ennemie.

\- Pour ce qui est des Gryffondor, c'est réglé, dit Ron avec assurance. On a fait ce qu'il faut.

\- C'est-à-dire? Demande la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil cannelle.

\- On a dit la vérité, répond simplement Hermione avec un petit sourire.

\- Que tu m'as aidé à « vaincre » Voldemort avec le professeur Rogue, que tu as été super gentille avec nous. Que tu es une personne brillante sans être fendante, que tu es patiente tout en étant exigeante et qu'il fallait être plus que courageuse pour accepter d'être l'épouse de Rogue.

Amélia ricane devant autant d'exagération concernant sa personnalité. Quoi que Severus lui a dit plus ou moins la même chose. Si ça continue, elle va finir par le croire!

Ils se mettent donc au travaille pour que les cours de la jeune femme soient les plus intéressants et les plus divertissants possible. Une fois fait, ils vont dans la salle de classe de Ombrage et Amélia fait absolument TOUT disparaitre. La jeune femme essaye de recréer la Salle sur Demande comme salle de classe avec les indications des trois Gryffondor et elle y arrive assez bien. Étant au ¼ « propriétaire » de cette école par Salazar, la château semble lui faciliter la tâche et les livres qu'il y avait dans la pièce va et vient sont maintenant tous dans les bibliothèques de la salle de classe de Amélia.

\- Oui, Hermione, tu pourras m'en emprunter quelques uns une fois de temps en temps, dit l'enseignante avec un sourire en coin quand la Gryffondor ébouriffée ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

\- Comment fais-tu pour me connaitre aussi bien en si peu de temps?

\- Là où j'ai grandie, explique Méli, j'ai dû apprendre à être observatrice pour essayer d'avoir la vie un peu moins… compliquée.

Harry semble comprendre ce que veut dire Amélia et pose doucement sa main sur son épaule. Il devait faire ça aussi, chez les Dursley, avant. Pour s'éviter les coups, les insultes ou les humiliations. Il semble que sa nouvelle amie le comprenne plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il savait déjà pour les Marchand, mis il ignorait qu'elle utilisait les mêmes astuces que lui pour survivre à ça.

\- Alors, comment ça c'est passé? Lui demande Severus quand Méli se glisse dans ses bras le soir venu.

\- Très bien, merci. Tu peux venir voir demain, si tu veux? Et si tu as des conseils à me donner, je suis toute ouïe! Mais pas se soir, dit Amélia en se déplaçant dans le grand lit de l'enseignant de potions pour se positionner au dessus de lui.

\- Et que veux-tu faire ce soir? Demande Severus en haussant un sourcil.

\- Nous pourrions… je ne sais pas… nous pratiquer à augmenter la population sorcière, propose la jeune femme d'une voix aguicheuse.

\- Il est vrai qu'il faut de la pratique, pour devenir doués, lui réponse Sev sur le même ton.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin de plus de pratique que toi, murmure Amélia avant de tourner le poignet pour couvrir la toile de Salazar d'un drap avant de passer sa robe de nuit légère par-dessus sa tête et prendre possession des lèvres de Severus.

Ils se perdent dans des ébats passionnés sans porter attention aux objections du ténébreux fondateur, insulté sous le tissus noir qui lui bloque la vue.


	10. Chapter 10

Les premiers cours d'Amélia se passent très bien. En fait, c'est seulement parce que les première à la troisième année sont trop intimidés pour lui poser des questions personnelles ou tenter de l'humilier devant la classe. Mais quand les 5e années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle entrent dans sa classe, presque tous font comme si elle n'existait pas.

\- Silence, s'il-vous-plait, demande patiemment la jeune femme en s'assoyant sur son bureau en croisant les jambes.

\- Et si ça ne nous plait pas? Demande effrontément un gars du nom de Zacharias Smith en la reluquant comme un morceau de viande.

\- Je le demandais par politesse, Mr Smith, répond Amélia avec un sourire. Je peux très bien le faire moi-même.

Sur ce, elle claque des doigts et plus un son ne sort de la bouche de qui que ce soit et les bruits de chaises raclant le sol ou de livres qui tombent ne s'entent plus.

\- Dois-je maintenir ce sort, ou vous garderez le silence par vous-même? Demande Amélia avec un air provocateur en haussant un sourcil.

Tous les étudiants se regardent, surpris. Avant de se tourner vers l'adolescente qui leur sert de professeur avec un regard tantôt impressionné et tantôt terrifié.

\- Donc, peut-on commencer? Avec le batracien fuchsia que vous aviez avant, nous avons BEAUCOUP de choses à rattraper si vous voulez être prêts pour vos BUSE à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Après un signe de tête approbateur général, Méli claque une nouvelle fois des doigts et tous retrouvent l'usage de la parole. Une fille du nom de Hanna Abbot lève la main pour attirer son attention.

\- Oui, Miss Abbot.

\- On se demandait… quel âge vous avez?

\- C'est vrai que je fais très jeune, sourit Amélia. Mais comme vous le savez, votre enseignant a eu une accident de potion récemment et il se trouve que nous partageons le même toit. Et comme j'étais à proximité à ce moment là, j'y ai eu droit aussi, invente Amélia. Je suis plus jeune que votre professeur de métamorphose et plus âgée que vous, dit-elle avec un rictus. D'autres questions du genre? Après je jugerai le sujet clos et passerai à la matière.

Elle répond à la plupart des questions avec un amusement évident et refuse de répondre à d'autres en leur exigeant de respecter sa vie privée. Elle confirme qu'elle est mariée avec Severus, elle précise aussi que c'est par choix. Elle avoue être une héritière de Serpentard ET Serdaigle en précisant sur le fait qu'elle n'est pas la seule. Oui, elle est la petite-fille du directeur, oui, le Lord Serpentard actuel est son père. Que sa mère n'est plus de ce monde depuis sa naissance et termine en précisant que si ils veulent savoir comment Harry a vaincu Voldemort, avec son aide, ils devaient apprendre ce qu'elle a à leur enseigner pour tenter d'être aussi doués.

\- Bon, ça suffit! S'exclame Méli. Qui ici ont fait partie de l'AD?

Une demi douzaine de mains se lèvent sur les 15 étudiants présent. Elle leur demande si ils ont appris le sortilège du Patronus. Finalement non, Harry réservait ce cours pour le retour des vacances de Noel, lui apprend Ernie Macmillan.

\- Parfait! Nous continuerons donc le programme de Mr Potter, dit la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

Tous semblent emballés par l'idée. À la fin du cours, environ 75% des élèves arrivent à faire la fumée argentée que Amélia veut qu'ils fassent.

\- Avez-vous le « manuel scolaire » que Ombrage vous a fait acheter? Excellent! Mettez les tous au milieu de la classe, exige la jeune femme. Je vais vous montrer ce que donne un sortilège simple, mais lancé par plusieurs baguettes.

Elle sort la sienne et lance un puissant bouclier autour des manuels entassés au centre de la pièce.

\- Je compterai jusqu'à 3 et je veux que vous lanciez TOUS le sortilège incendio, sur la pile de ces livres plus qu'inutiles. 1, 2, 3!

Les 15 élèves s'exécutent avec enthousiasme. Méli leur explique comment contrôler les flammes en travaillant ensemble et synchronisés. Après cette démonstration, elle leur donne un devoir sur comment un sort change quand il est lancé à plusieurs et pourquoi et de trouver leur souvenir le plus heureux pour le prochain cours.

\- Et Smith, si vous me parlerez et me regardez une autre fois comme vous l'avez fait au début du cours, vous n'entrerez plus dans ma classe. Je ne suis pas votre camarade de classe ou votre amie. Suis-je claire?

\- Mais… j'ai besoin de ce cours, argumente Smith.

\- Alors organisez-vous pour pouvoir rester, dit Amélia avant de le mettre dehors.

Elle n'a pas besoin de travailler très fort pour avoir une réputation de professeur sans pitié. Pomona la félicite pour avoir rabattu le caquet de Smith. Il est de plus en plus arrogant et impertinent avec le temps. Amélia se promet d'apprendre un minimum l'humilité à ce petit prétentieux.

Fais relativement surprenant, Severus n'a eu AUCUN problème d'autorité dans ses classes, même si il semble avoir le même âge que ses étudiants d'ASPIC. Il continue de faire ses entrées théâtrales au début de ses cours, il a la même voix grave et menaçante et est toujours aussi exigeant qu'avant. Par contre, il est beaucoup plus pédagogue qu'avant. Méli avait surpris une conversation entre Neville Longdubas et Seamus Finnigan sur le sujet. Longdubas n'en revenait pas du fait d'avoir réussi parfaitement sa potion et que Rogue, bin Serpentard, lui ait accordé 3 points pour Gryffondor. La jeune femme réalise aussi à quel point Binns est un professeur des plus médiocre. Il ne fait qu'insulter et humilier la société Gobeline que la jeune femme a en haute estime. Pour apprendre à connaitre le fils de son parrain, Méli invite Drago à venir dans son bureau pour une petite discussion sur le sujet. La jeune femme est ravie de voir qu'elle s'entend très bien avec l'héritier Malefoy et elle accepte immédiatement quand ce dernier lui demande si elle peut lui enseigner la langue des Gobelins. Il rêve d'une carrière dans les affaires et connaitre cette langue serait un atout de taille pour lui dans ce domaine.

Le club de duel s'ouvre lendemain soir de l'anniversaire de Severus. Le couple avait célébré l'événement dans l'intimité de leurs cartiers. Méli avait accepté d'être l'assistante du professeur Flitwick, qui servait d'arbitre alors que Severus et Sirius s'affrontaient. Entre chaque sort, une explication était donné par les combattant pour expliquer le pourquoi de ce choix et leurs attentes. Tous ceux qui y ont assistés, c'est-à-dire TOUS les élèves de Poudlard, ont l'impression d'avoir appris quelque chose. Méli n'avait pue s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand son mari avait utilisé un simple sort pour attacher sa cravate contre Black, ce qui l'avait légèrement étouffé et il avait commencé à paniquer en essayant d'arracher la cravate de soie qu'il avait autour du cou. Il avait prouvé aux étudiants que même les sorts de première année sont utiles pour se défendre, quand on a l'imagination pour les utiliser de façon adéquate. Sirius avait répliqué en faisant apparaitre des petits oiseaux bleus et les avait fait attaquer le Maître des Potions d'un Oppugno. Méli voit ensuite Harry regarder son parrain et gardien avec fierté quand ce dernier sert la main de Severus à la fin de leur duel. Il n'y a rien eu de cruel, de douloureux ou d'humiliant. Ce qui est apparemment un exploit pour les deux hommes.

\- À la prochaine réunion de duel, nous vous expliquerons l'importance des potions pendant un duel, dit Sirius, sur l'estrade. Bien sûr, rien de trop douloureux, rien de permanent ou de mortel! Bonne soirée à tous! Et merci Severus pour ce duel aussi divertissant qu'exigeant! Grace à toi, je ne pourrai pas m'assoir pendant au moins deux jours!

\- Ça t'évitera de t'empâter sur ton siège au Magenmagot, Black, dit le jeune enseignant avec un rictus.

\- On se voit toujours avant la prochaine séance? Demande Black.

\- Bien sûr, dans mon bureau demain à 18h30 avec Potter et Amélia, ça te va?

\- C'est noté, dit Sirius avant de partir vers la sortie de la Grande Salle après avoir dit au revoir à son filleul.

Drago vient donc voir Méli un instant pour lui dire que son père trouve l'idée de remplacer Binns par Lupin n'est pas mauvaise. Mais il y aura certaines dispositions à prendre avant pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas une répétition de ce qui s'est passé quand il était en 3e année.

\- Demande à Potty, il t'expliquera tout, dit Drago avant de partir vers les cachots avec Zabini et Greengrass.

Mais la jeune femme sait de quoi il parle. Tout est dans les souvenirs qu'elle a de Severus quand elle est entré dans son esprit la première fois.

Les jours avancent dans une certaine routine pour la jeune femme qui s'y fait assez bien. Smith est toujours aussi chiant, mais il se tient tranquille dans ses cours. Pendant un cours avec lui, quand les étudiants arrivent dans la classe, ils ont la surprise de voir une femme qu'il n'ont jamais vue avant. Elle a les cheveux cannelles, des yeux bleu électrique et semble avoir plus ou moins 35 ans.

\- Vous n'hallucinez pas, dit la femme. J'en avais marre que vous sembliez hésiter sur quel comportement adopter avec moi vue que j'ai l'air d'avoir votre âge, dit Méli. J'ai donc décidé de vous montrer de quoi j'avais l'air avant l'explosion de ce foutu chaudron, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Elle entend Smith murmurer quelque chose à Justin Fich-Fletcher de grossier la concernant en lui disant que Rogue était peut-être une horreur avec des jambes, mais il savait choisir les poupées qu'il ramenait dans son lit.

\- Smith! Dehors!

\- Quoi?! Mais je n'ai rien dit! S'exclame le concerné.

\- En passant, je ne suis pas une poupée, mais une femme! Et je vous avais prévenu. Vous prenez vos affaires et vous ne passez plus la porte de cette salle de classe!

\- Et si je refuse?

Amélia claque des doigts et toutes les affaires de Smith lévitent un instant avant de se mettre à l'attaquer. L'adolescent n'a d'autre choix que de se diriger vers la sortie pendant que son sac, ses livres, plumes, encriers et parchemins s'élancent vers lui pour le frapper.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre à quelque chose à dire sur le sujet?

Un silence de mort envahie la salle de classe.

\- Excellent! Donc, votre devoir sur les « sorts communautaires ». mettez les devant vous que je les ramasse, s'il-vous-plait.

Tous s'exécutent sans protester.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Méli, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demande le Maître des Potions entre deux baisers de sa femme.

\- Tu n'as pas une petite idée? Demande malicieusement Amélia.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir, dit Severus, sans grande conviction.

\- On a fini notre ronde, on a vue personne et il est presque minuit, argumente la jeune femme en dévorant le cou de son époux en caressant son sexe de plus en plus dur sous ses robes de sorcier. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi, Sev, lui murmure la jeune femme à l'oreille.

Il n'en faut pas plus au jeune homme pour prendre sa femme par les fesses et la caller contre le mur de pierres derrière elle. D'un geste du doigt, Méli fait disparaitre sa petite culotte, met un sort de contraception sur son bas ventre et Severus la pénètre d'une seule poussée dans un râle de satisfaction commun.

\- Plus fort! Exige la jeune femme, ce que Severus lui accorde avec enthousiasme.

Comme il a retrouvé le corps de sa jeunesse, il a les hormones qui le mène à la baguette et avec l'appétit sexuelle insatiable de sa femme, il est plus qu'heureux de pouvoir suivre le rythme avec ce corps. Si il avait gardé ses 35 ans, il n'est pas certain qu'il pourrait lui donner ce qu'elle veut à CHAQUE fois qu'elle le veut. Dire qu'elle n'avait jamais touché un homme de sa vie avant le matin de Noel! Alors que maintenant, ils font l'amour trois fois par jour et presque tous les jours! Elle venait parfois le surprendre dans sa classe quand il n'y avait plus personne. Ils avaient fait sauvagement l'amour sur son bureau en balayant du bras tout ce qu'il y avait dessus. Parfois elle l'entrainait discrètement dans une classe vide entre deux cours. Mais là, ils étaient en plein milieu du couloir à côté des cuisines! Amélia agrippe doucement les cheveux de Severus pour qu'il lève la tête vers elle et elle écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant que leur bassin vont à la rencontre l'un de l'autre de plus en plus violement.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, dit la jeune femme en resserrant ses bras autour des épaules maigres mais puissantes de son partenaire.

\- Je sais ma puce, lui répond Sev. C'est pareil pour moi. Je t'aime Nel.

\- Dis le encore.

\- Je t'aime, redit Sev, en comprenant le besoin de sa femme de l'entendre le plus souvent possible. Je t'aime à un point que jamais je ne saurai t'exprimer. Je t'aime encore plus que ça!

Sev est tout de même surpris de voir des larmes couler des yeux de sa femme. D'un regard, il lui demande si ça va. Mais elle ne fait que l'embrasser en réponse.

\- Méli, ma puce, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demande Sev une fois qu'ils ont fini.

\- Jamais… jamais une personne… réelle, ne m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait… avant toi, dit Amélia avec gêne en baissant la tête. Je… Je sais que c'est idiot. Mais…

\- Je comprends, ne fait que répondre le jeune homme en la prenant fermement dans ses bras. Je te jure que je ferai tout pour que tu me crois.

\- Je te crois, Sev. Mais c'est encore tellement nouveau, pour moi.

\- Viens, rentrons chez nous, lui propose Sev en prenant doucement sa main dans la sienne.

Nel acquiesce donc en prenant la main tendue avec reconnaissance. Elle n'aurait jamais cru craquer de cette façon. Elle a toujours réussi à garder ça pour elle, avant. Pourquoi il fallait qu'elle craque maintenant? Alors que tout allait bien!

\- Explique moi ce qui c'est passé, ma puce, lui demande patiemment Sev, une fois dans leurs cartiers.

\- Pour être honnête, je n'en suis pas sûre…

\- Alors dis moi ce que tu sais, lui répond Sev avec douceur en l'assoyant sur ses cuisses.

Elle explique donc ses impressions sur ce qui c'est passé et ce qu'elle ressent. Depuis toujours, elle a été négligée, maltraitée, violentée, dénigrée, humiliée et elle en passe. Mais depuis que Sev est entré dans sa vie, elle apprend à vivre d'une façon totalement différente, pleine d'amour, de patience, d'attention et de soutien. Mais elle entend toujours cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui dit que c'est trop beau pour être vrai. Qu'elle n'est qu'un monstre qui ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive et qu'un jour, Severus finira par comprendre vraiment qui elle est et se détournera d'elle.

\- Peut-être que c'est grand-père qui avait raison, pleure Amélia. Mon pouvoir, dit-elle en regardant ses mains, je suis un danger pour tout et tout le monde et moi, comme une imbécile, j'habite dans une école avec presque un millier d'élèves! Je… je ne devrais même pas être là! Dit la jeune femme en tentant de se relever des cuisses de Severus.

\- Non! Tu ne vas nulle part, l'empêche de se lever son époux. On va parler de ça jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que tu es l'être le plus extraordinaire qui soit. Compris? Je pourrais en dire autant. J'ai été Mangemort, ma puce. Tu connais ma vie par cœur. Tu crois vraiment qu'une personne saine d'esprit m'aurait engagé, MOI, pour enseigner à des gens. Des adolescents, de surcroit! Les seuls monstres, dans cette histoire, c'est Albus et les Marchand. Je sais que ça a l'air horrible, dit comme ça, dit-il en lui caressant la joue avec tendresse. Mais pour eux, tu n'as été qu'un exutoire à la méchanceté des Marchand et un dommage collatéral pour ton grand-père. Tu n'as AUCUNE responsabilité dans ce qu'ils t'ont fait, mon amour. AUCUNE. Tu m'entends?

Amélia passe ses bras frêles autour du cou de Severus et acquiesce doucement dans son cou alors que Sev sent le petit corps de son épouse sursauter au rythme de ses pleures.

\- Je te promets, mon amour. Il payera pour ce qu'il t'a fait, lui dit Sev en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Non! Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux en relevant le tête. Je… Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal. Promets moi que tu ne feras rien. Je t'en supplie, Sev. Promets le moi!

\- Je te promets que je ne lui ferai rien, mon ange, dit Sev en pensant à qui il pourrait demander de venger sa femme. Une personne qui l'aime autant que lui.

C'est alors une évidence, Thomas! De plus, Black ne se ferait pas prier pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de celui qui l'a laissé à Azkaban toutes ces années juste pour avoir la main basse sur un orphelin sans défense. Finalement, Severus n'aura pas à rompre sa promesse. Il y a énormément de choses qu'il essaye d'éviter, dans la vie. Et mentir à Nel en est une. Elle est probablement dans le top 3. Il a bien trop peur qu'elle oublie de mettre en place ses barrières d'Occlumancie et qu'elle sache tout sans même le faire exprès. La dernière chose qu'il veut, c'est qu'elle n'ait plus confiance en lui!

Quelques jours plus tard, Amélia a la surprise d'être convoqué dans le bureau de son grand-père. Elle se présente devant la gargouille et donne le mot de passe. Comme si la Gargouille l'avait reconnu comme une propriétaire de Poudlard, elle lui dit que les parents de Zacharias Smith sont là avec leur fils pour qu'elle accepte de reprendre l'adolescent dans ses cours. Nel hausse un sourcil et reprend l'apparence qu'elle prend avec les élèves les plus âgés pour qu'ils ne soient pas déconcentré par sa jeune apparence. Quand elle avait montré ce souvenir à son père, il lui avait dit à quel point elle ressemblait à sa mère comme ça. Pourtant, elle avait utilisé un sort d'illusion pour savoir de quoi elle aurait vraiment l'air à 33 ans. Elle frappe donc à la porte et elle sourie de satisfaction en voyant le regarde surpris de Albus.

\- Amélia?!

\- Bonsoir, grand-père, dit doucement Nel en posant un doux baiser sur sa joue pour le mettre mal à l'aise devant les parents de Smith. Je suis heureuse de te voir. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne se voit plus, depuis que j'enseigne ici, semble se désoler Amélie.

\- Nous ignorions que l'enseignante de Défense était votre petite-fille, professeur, dit le père de Zacharias en fusillant son fils du regard.

\- Je ne le crie pas sur tous les toits, se justifie Dumbledore. Je ne veux pas que l'on pense qu'elle a eu un traitement de faveur. C'est le Conseil d'Administration qui l'a engagé, pour éviter tout conflit d'intérêt.

\- Amélia Dumbledore-Serpentard, se présente la jeune femme en tendant la main aux parents de ce petit effronté sans lui accorder un regard.

Les parents du Poufsouffle se présentent à leur tour en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

\- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, Mr et Mme Smith, dit Amélia avec son apparence de 33 ans. Mais puis-je savoir ce que nous faisons ici? Demande t-elle en haussant un sourcil en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

\- En fait, dit-il, Mr et Mme Smith sont là pour que tu réintègres Zacharias dans ta classe.

\- Je suis désolée, Mr et Mme Smith, mais il n'est pas question que je réenseigne à votre fils.

\- Et pourquoi cela? Demande la mère de l'étudiant.

\- Essayeriez-vous de convaincre le professeur McGonagall de réintégrer votre fils dans sa classe si il l'avait humilié devant ses étudiants en la traitent de femme facile et insulté son époux dans la foulée? Et soit dit en passant, mon mari est aussi enseignant, ici. Votre fils a de la chance d'avoir encore des cours de potions! Dit la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Il a fait quoi?! S'emporte le père du Poufsouffle rebelle en regardant son fils avec une déception évidente dans le regard. Il a insulté ses enseignants et vous ne l'avez pas suspendu? Si j'avais dit un truc pareil à mon époque, je ne sais pas si je serais encore en vie pour le raconter!

\- Et bien, notre Maître des Potions lui a donné assez de retenues pour l'occuper jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques, et c'est le concierge qui s'occupera de gérer les retenues de Mr Smith comme il lui plaira. Il semblerait que Severus n'ait pas envie de le voir plus que nécessaire.

\- Je le comprends, dit le père de Smith. Si on traitait ma femme de cette façon, ce gars aurait surement mon point dans la figure! Ce n'est pas de cette façon dont ta mère et moi t'avons élevé!

\- Comme vous ne semblez pas avoir besoin de moi, dit Amélia, j'ai un club de duel à superviser. Bonne soirée, Mr et Mme Smith, grand-père, dit-elle en posant doucement sa main sur son avant-bras avant de sortir du bureau circulaire pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour voir son mari et le parrain de son ami se battre à coups de fioles de potions.


End file.
